Tout recommencer pour être enfin heureuse
by Xukette
Summary: Bella, suite à l'abandon d'Edward, se voit révélée certaines choses.. Peut être peut elle enfin tournée la page et retrouver le sourire qu'elle avait perdue.
1. Chapter 1

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas si étonnée par son abandon ? Et si je savais que notre mariage ne devait pas avoir lieu ? Je ne sais d'où me venait ses idées, mais je suis persuadée que je ne suis pas tout à fait complète depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Je devais peut être recommencée ma vie ailleurs, ou alors cherché la vérité que tant de mon me cache.

Je suis Isabella Mary Swan, je suis la fille de Charlie et Renée, respectivement shérif de cette bourgade et institutrice, je vais avoir 18ans dans quelques jours, et j'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose va m'arrivée. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas exactement mais cela ne me rassure que très peu.

Il y a 2 mois cette impression c'était déjà fait ressentir, résultat des courses, mon vampire de petit ami m'a plaqué emmenant avec lui toute sa famille dont ma meilleure amie. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ben ouai cela ne serai pas si drôle sinon, j'ai appris 2 jours après que mon meilleur ami, Jacob, était un loup garou, chef de meute. Un aimant à problème ? Tout à fait! Surtout quand on sait que 3 vampires sont après moi, enfin plus que 2 vu que James est mort il y a 6 mois, et que le clan « royal » souhaite me voir transformé. Cela risque d'être un peu dur maintenant qu'ils sont partis. Malgré tout cela j'ai réussie à reprendre ma vie en main grâce à d'étranges rêves. Une maison, que dis-je, un manoir, 3 femmes se tenant les mains, une lumière magnifique les encerclant et un sourire éblouissant sur leurs lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela signifie mais cela me donne de l'espoir. Quel espoir me diriez-vous ? Celui d'être heureuse, car non je ne le suis pas, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été mais je me dis que peut être je vais trouver ce qu'il me faut pour que tout ceci cesse enfin, que le sourire présent sur leurs lèvres soit présent sur les miennes également.

Demain une nouvelle année commence, ma dernière année en tant qu'élève à Forks. Je ne sais pas encore quelle fac choisir pour la suite, mais je souhaite toujours autant suivre des études de lettres. Peut être que la vie que je souhaitais vivre auprès des Cullen ne m'aurai, finalement, pas été bénéfique. Devoir me cacher tout le temps, me contrôler pour éviter de tuer la moindre personne, changer de vie régulièrement de peur de se faire repérée... C'est peut être un mal pour un bien finalement...

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je sais bien que l'histoire _Mon ange ma lumière _n'est pas terminée, mais pour être tout à fait franche, je n'ai pas d'idées, je pensais savoir comment la continuée mais je suis en manque d'inspiration, mais dès que je sais comment faire avancé les choses promis je posterais, mais là j'ai d'autres idées, autant les exploitées nan ? **

**Mais voilà, j'ai lue une fiction qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire autre chose, un petit crossover entre 2 histoires que j'affectionne. Je souhaite donc me lancer ..**

**En espérant que celle-ci plaise aussi :)**

**Bonne lecture, bonne fin de journée (ou bonne nuit si vous êtes comme moi à lire le soir...) et à bientôt !**

**Bisous**

**Xukette**


	2. Chapter 2

Cela fait 3 jours que l'on a reprit les cours et j'ai déjà envie de m'enfuir loin, très loin ! Tout le monde me regarde avec tristesse, peine, pitié. Je ne supporte plus leurs regards. C'est à peine s'ils ne sont pas en train de parier sur le temps que je vais mettre avant de fondre en larme devant eux. Je n'en peux plus. Seuls Angela et Ben ne font aucunes remarques, me parlant de choses et d'autres, souhaitant surement me faire penser à autre chose. Les paroles des autres pourraient être blessantes si seulement je pouvais encore ressentir la moindre émotion. Le sourire que j'affichais aux yeux des autres ne trompait pas Angie et Ben, mais au moins il faisait disparaître leurs sourires et laissait apparaître des regard étonnés. Oui je me suis fait plaquée, oui certains étaient au courant pour le mariage mais non je ne cèderais pas face à eux. Même mes cauchemars commençaient à disparaître faisant place à ses 3 femmes et leurs sourires bien veillant. Peut être que tout cela signifiait quelque chose, chaque soir il se modifiait, certaines fois elles me regardaient, d'autres me souriaient ou encore me faisaient un signe. Ca y est je suis sûre, je deviens folle !

Je ne savais ce que tout ceci signifiait mais je ne souhaite pas vraiment le savoir. Peut être que c'est juste mon imagination débordante qui me joue des tours, voulant m'apporté un peu plus d'espoir... Peut être que des jours plus ensoleillés éveilleront ma vie.

Le matin de mes 18ans, mes parents étaient réunis sur le canapé semblant attristés. Je descendis doucement les escaliers de peur que ma chance légendaire me joue encore un tour.

_« Bonjour vous deux comment allez vous ? _

_Très bien ma puce merci ! Bon anniversaire ! Comment tu vas ?_

_Bien maman. Et merci !_

_Bon anniversaire ma chérie. _

_Merci papa. Mais pourquoi vous faites ses têtes là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Assieds toi avec nous Bell's on doit parler._

Ne comprenant ce qu'il se passe, je m'installe dans le fauteuil face à mes parents, cette mauvaise impression recommençant à me tordre l'estomac.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous commencez à me faire peur !_

_Ma chérie, nous avons reçu un courrier ce matin provenant de San Francisco. Apparemment, la famille Halliwell souhaiterai te rencontrer. Il semblerait qu'ils connaissent ma mère et qu'elle leur ai dit de te joindre le jour de tes 18ans. Elle t'aurai laissé un héritage assez important que tu ne devrais touché qu'à ta majorité. _

_Et ou est le problème ? Papa, mamie n'a jamais parlée d'héritage ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne voit pas où tu veux en venir. _

_Écoutes nous jusqu'au bout et, s'il te plait, ne nous interromps pas, c'est important. _Me dit maman les larmes aux yeux. Je dois avouée que j'ai un peu peur de ce qui m'attends..

_D'accord._

_Je sais que tu as découvert que certaines choses devaient restées cachées aux yeux des gens. Les Quilleutes et les Cullen ne sont pas comme tout le monde et tu l'as découvert. Je dois avouée que tout ceci ne m'est pas inconnue et à ton père non plus. Nous ne devions pas te mettre au courant pour pouvoir te protéger. On ne pensait pas que tu te lierais d'amitier avec chaqu'un d'eux, surtout qu'ils ne sont pas très amis de par leurs natures. _

_Comment vous savez tout ca ? _Pour le coup si ca n'est pas de l'étonnement je sais pas ce que c'est ! Ils savent vraiment tout ca ? Non ! Pas possible. Je suis en plein rêve oui !

_Bella ce que ta mère veut te dire c'est que nous savons très qui ils sont, chacuns d'entre eux. Pour tout te dire, ce ne sont pas les premiers que l'on voit, entre les vampires normaux et eux, nous referons largement les Cullen, quand aux modificateurs, nous ne sommes pas très copains mais on a le même but : protéger les innocents._

_Ok je suis dans la 4eme dimension et tout ce que vous me dite sont des conneries. Comment connaissez vous tout ca? Et qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries. _

_Nous sommes pas vraiment humains à par entière. Et toi non plus. Je sais que nous t'avons caché des chose, mais c'était pour te protéger. Ta mère et moi t'aimons plus que tout mais par mesure de protection nous devions faire ce que nous avons fait. Je suis un sorcier et ta mère est ce qu'on appelle un être de lumière, un ange si tu préfères. _

_Hein ?_

_Je suis une être de lumière, ma fonction est de protéger les sorcières et sorciers. J'ai été attribuée à ton père alors qu'il était un jeune sorcier mais j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Nos lois nous interdit d'avoir ce genre de relation, alors nous avons décidés de partir tout les 2. Bien sur, les fondateurs n'ont pas vraiment été enchantés de tout ca, mais quelques mois plus tard ils ont appris que l'on étaient pas les seuls à avoir eux ce genre de coup de foudre. Une descendante des Halliwell, certainement une des plus grande famille de sorcières, était tombée, elle aussi, sous le charme de son être des lumières depuis plusieurs années. Leur fille venait de rejoindre le pouvoir des 3. Quand ils ont su que tu étais là, ils ont décidés de « brider » tes pouvoirs, ainsi que les nôtres. Nous n'avons jamais voulut que ce monde apparaisse dans ta vie, malheureusement, le temps est venu pour toi d'apprendre tout ceci. _

_Ma mère savait que tu allais pouvoir faire de grandes choses, mais elle était d'accord avec nous, nous devions te protéger de tout ceci, elle a contactée les Halliwell afin que tu puisse poursuivre ton enseignement avec elles. Je sais que tout ceci peut te semblé vraiment bizarre mais lis cette lettre, tu auras certainement toutes les réponses que tu souhaites et nous voulons t'offrir ce livre, il retrace l'histoire des Halliwell depuis le début. Nous avons toujours été liés à eux grâce à une prophétie. Malheureusement, elle ne c'est toujours pas réalisée. Tu dois poursuivre tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus. Les forces du mal reprennent du pouvoir et il est dans notre but de protéger les innocents. _

_Très bien. Je savais que quelque chose d'autre existait mais j'étais loin de imaginée tout ca ! Ca veut dire que je suis quoi ?_

_A moitié sorcière, à moitié être de lumière. Tes pouvoirs ne seront délivrés que si tu accepte d'allée retrouver les Halliwell. Si tu es d'accord nous iront avec toi, sinon nous leur diront que tu n'es pas encore prête. Mais ma chérie, s'il te plait, réfléchie bien à tout ca. _

_On se doute que tu as peur, mais ta mère à raison, réfléchie. Nous serons toujours avec toi!_

_Très bien. Je vais allée en cours je crois. _

_Euh pour être tout a fait franche, nous t'avons désinscrit du lycée. C'est un peu risqué ces temps ci. Les démons savent qui nous sommes mais ne savent pas où nous habitons. Tant que l'ont reste à l'intérieur nous sommes protéger, en dehors, les protections ne nous sont plus utiles._

_Ohh, euh d'accord. Je vais allée réfléchir dans ma chambre dans ce cas. »_

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de me répondre et file à toutes jambes dans ma chambre. Je savais qu'il y avait un truc de pas normal chez moi, au moins maintenant je sais de quoi il en retourne. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne suis pas apeurée comme j'aurai imaginée l'être, en fait je suis soulagée. Je sais ce que je suis, je me sens entière. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens apaisée. La lettre dans ma main me démange, mais j'ai peur de se que je risque de découvrir. Bon aller Bella, on se lance.

_Ma chère Isabella,_

_je sais que tout ceci dois te semblé bizarre, je suis Pénélope Halliwell, mais appelle moi Penny, comme tout le monde. Je suis une amie de ta grand mère. Il y a longtemps de ca, au temps des sorcières de Salem, tes ancêtres et les miens se sont retrouvés sur le bûché à cause d'un démon. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que nos ancêtres décident qu'à chaque génération, l'enfant deviendrait sorcier à son tour, prolongeant ainsi leurs ambitions de protéger les innocents. A ma connaissance, tu es la seule de la dernière génération de ta famille. Ta grand mère m'a dit que les fondateurs, par mesure de sécurité, avaient bridés tes pouvoirs. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu as atteint ta majorité et qu'il faut à présent que tu te rendes au près de mes petites filles, les sœurs Halliwell, afin que tes pouvoirs te soient rendus. _

_Je me doute que tu ne souhaites surement pas avoir à faire au monde surnaturel après tout ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ces derniers mois, mais l'avenir du monde est peut être entre tes mains. Je ne dis pas que la cohabitation avec ma famille sera facile, mais peut être trouveras tu ce que tu cherche sans vraiment le savoir. Tes pouvoirs sont grands, il va te falloir du temps pour les maitriser, mais mes petites filles seront présentes pour toi, pour t'aider à gérer tout ceci._

_Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu acceptes ce donc que ton ancêtre a voulue pour toi comme nous l'avons acceptés nous aussi. Tu as la même particularité qu'une de mes petites filles et certains de mes arrières petits enfants, eux aussi sont à moitié sorcier/être des lumières, ils t'aideront pour cette partie, ce qui ne sera pas le cas pour les autres. _

_En espérant ne pas te faire fuir, ou te faire peur, tu sauras les trouvées au P3 à San Fransisco._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Penni Halliwell._

Le sort du monde entre mes mains ? Euh très rassurant merci ! Nan mais dans quoi je suis tombée ? Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Je sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment été à ma place depuis que je suis petite, mais si je m'attendais à sa... D'abord des vampires, ensuite des démons, décidément tout le monde en à après moi. Et en même temps j'ai toujours voulue défendre les autres, peut être que ce n'était pas quelque chose que je peux décidée. Je suis faite pour ca. Je crois qu'en fin de compte je vais acceptée, il le faut, l'avenir de chacun en dépend.

_« D'accord!_

_Pardon chérie ? De quoi tu parles ?_

_Je suis d'accord. Après tout, je ne serai pas la première à suivre cette voie, et je ne serai pas seule. Vous resterez avec moi hein ?_

_Bien sur ma chérie ! Souhaite tu partir aujourd'hui ? _

_Je sais pas, je dois avouée que j'ai la trouille. Et si personne ne voulais de moi là bas? Et si je n'étais pas acceptée et que je devrais me débrouillée seule ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, les Halliwell et les Swan sont amis depuis des générations, malgré la séparation que l'on a été obligée de faire il y a 30ans, ils seront ravie de nous revoir. Et puis ca sera une occasion d'enfin rencontrer les enfants._

_Maman tu peux m'en dire plus sur eux ? _

_Je ne connais pas toute leur histoire mais pour te résumé, Patty à donnée naissance à 3 filles, Prue, Piper et Pheobe, malheureusement elle c'est tuée par un démon pas longtemps après la naissance de la dernière. C'est leur grand mère, Penny qui les a élevée. A sa mort elle ont héritées du pouvoir des 3, que beaucoup de démons souhaitais avoir. Prue avait les pouvoirs de télékinésie et de projection astrale, Piper peut ralentir ou accélérer les molécules (elle peut donc figer ou détruire ce qu'elle veut), Pheobe a héritée des pouvoirs de prémonition, de l'évitation et d'empathie. Quelques années après qu'elles aient récupérées leurs pouvoir, Prue c'est fait tuée par un démon. Mais les sœurs ont découvert qu'elles avaient une autre sœur : Paige, que Patty avait eu avec son être des Lumière. Elle possède les dons que chaque être des Lumière possède l'éclipse, une sorte de télékinésie le morphing, et la localisation. Elle possède également ce que chaque sorcière possède comme jeter des sorts, confectionner des potions, manipuler le pendule et toutes les 3 reforment le pouvoir des 3. Chacune est mariée et a des enfants (bizarrement elles en ont 3 chacune). Piper et Léo (qui est un être des Lumière) ont Wyatt, Chris et Mélinda, Pheobe et Coop (qui est un cupidon) ont Christale, Pénéloppe et Noa, Paige et Henry ont Henry Jr, Patricia et Prudance. Je ne connais pas leurs pouvoirs, ne les connaissant pas, mais je serai enchantée de rencontré la nouvelle génération des Halliwell._

_Quoi que tu décide Bella, ta mère et moi seront de ton côté. Tu peux comptée sur nous. _

Après une grande inspiration, je leur réponds.

_Très bien je pense que nous pouvons préparer nos affaires et y aller. J'ai confiance en vous et si vous pensez qu'il ne m'arrivera rien en allant les voir, je vous suis. _

_Pas besoin d'affaires, que dirai tu de faire une petite virée dans les airs ? _

_Dans les airs ? _

_Pas sur un balais je te rassure, je sais pas le faire, mais je suis être de lumière, je peux nous y amenés plus rapidement et gratuitement, la classe non ?_

_Maman, t'es désespérante ! Très bien c'est parti ! »_

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et oui me revoilà, bon je sais pas si c'est très très bien mais en tout cas j'espère que cela va vous plaire :)**

**Bella pas tout à fait humaine, Charlie et Renée au courant pour les Cullen et les Quileutes, et pas vraiment humain non plus, Bella qui réagi plutôt bien ... **

**j'espère ne pas décevoir ^^**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous **

**Xukette**


	3. Chapter 3

Je dois avouée que j'ai, finalement, pas si peur que ca. Ca me plait de changer d'endroit, de voir d'autres personnes, et puis le fait que je serai capable de défendre les gens, pouvoir aider des innocents face à des démons.

Ma mère nous amena donc à San Fransisco en nous transportant, plutôt cool comme expérience d'ailleurs. On se retrouvent dans une petite rue derrière un bâtiment en plein cœur de la ville. Je dois avouée que ca me change de Forks, il y a du soleil, il fait plutôt chaud, et c'est beaucoup moins vert. Mais au moins je vais pouvoir rencontrer du monde. Nous avançons vers l'entrée du club. Je ne sais pas s'il va y avoir quelqu'un mais en tout cas on ne peut plus trop reculés.

Plus j'avance, plus mon cœur bat fort. Je sais pas trop comment ca va se passer mais j'espère que ca va pas finir en catastrophe. En tout cas c'est ma mère qui parle, j'en serai incapable. Un gars d'environs 20 ans c'est retourné vers nous dès qu'il nous a entendu entré. Assez grand, cheveux brun, un regard magnifique, on dirait un océan. Plutôt mignon.

_« Excusez moi mais le club n'est pas encore ouvert. Vous ne pouvez pas restés ici._

_Euh désolés de vous déranger on cherche Piper Halliwell. Nous sommes de vieux amis._

_Elle n'est pas encore arrivée mais elle ne devrait plus tardé. Je suis Chris son fils et vous êtes ?_

_Ah oui pardon, je suis Renée Swan, et voici mon mari Charlie et notre fille Isabella. Enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer !_

_Alors voilà donc les Swan, enchanté de vous rencontrer également ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous. Vous êtes arrivés quand ? _

_A l'instant. Alors comment vont Piper et Léo ?_

_Nous allons très bien Renée merci. _Super, il existerait pas un moyen d'entendre quelqu'un qui débarque comme ca, j'ai eu la trouille ! _Ravie de vous revoir enfin. Bella, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer !_

_Euh moi aussi, dites moi on ne se serai pas déjà vu par hasard ?_

_Je ne crois pas pourquoi ?_

_Une impression c'est tout. _

Je suis persuadée de l'avoir vu quelque part ! Je ne me rappelle plus d'où mais bon. Ca me reviendra.

_D'accord. Je crois que l'on va fermer le club pour la journée Chris, on se retrouve à la maison ?_

_Euh qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Réunion de famille ! Allé c'est parti. Renée tu te souviens du manoir?_

_Oui oui pas de soucis. »_

Et voilà, c'est reparti ! Remarque c'est plus sympa que d'atterrir dans une ruelle. La maison, non pardon, le manoir est magnifique, on dirait celui de mon rêve. Piper et Léo nous attendent devant la porte ouverte. Nous entrons donc. Une photo attire mon regard.

_« Voilà pourquoi j'avais l'impression de vous connaître ! J'ai fait un rêve où vous étiez, vous et vos sœurs, devant le manoir._

_A c'était donc toi ! On l'a toutes les 3 fait mais on ne voyais pas qui était là. Aller, venez vous installés dans le salon j'appelle les autres. PAIGE ! Léo tu appelles Phoebe s'il te plait ? WYATT ! Je vais appeler l'école pour que les enfants rentre. Je reviens tout de suite. »_

Et là apparaît devant nous un magnifique jeune homme. Ouah je ne sais pas qui il est mais en tout cas il est sublime. Grand, les cheveux châtains clair, les yeux brun, sa chemise moule parfaitement son corps musclé et son jean lui fait … _Non mais qu'est ce que tu nous fait là Bell's ! Nan pêche qu'il est vraiment pas mal, oublié Edward je prends celui là ! Qui te dit qu'il veut de toi ? Ohhh fouttue conscience à la noix, laisse moi rêvée en paix. _Un couple arrive de la même manière, au moins ca a le mérite de me sortir de ma contemplation. Une autre sœur avec son mari je suppose, ca doit être Paige d'après ce qu'à dit Piper. Une autre personne arrive dans la pièce, la dernière sœur, Pheobe. A peine à t elle vue mes parents qu'elle se jette dans leurs bras.

_« Renée, Charlie ! Ca me fait trop plaisir de vous revoir ! Alors ca y est, vous reprenez du service ?_

_Oula non, ou alors que si le devoir se fait ressentir ! Non on laisse la prochaine génération prendre la place. Phoebe laisse moi te présenter notre fille Isabella. _

_Ah la fameuse Bella, c'est un plaisir de te voir ma belle. _

_Euh salut. Vous êtes toujours aussi accueillant quand vous ne connaissez pas les gens ? _

_Non il n'y a que tante Phoebe pour être comme ca ! _

_Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais bon, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi. _

_Je vais peut être vous présenté tout le monde, Renée, Charlie et Bella je vous présente notre plus jeune sœur Paige, à côté d'elle, son mari Henry, il est policier Charlie je suis sûre que tu as pleins de ficelles à lui raconter. Ensuite vous avec donc Pheobe, son mari Coop ne va pas tardé il est parti chercher le reste des petits ! _

_Maman ! Le reste des petits ? Vraiment ? On est plus si petits que ca_

_Voici Chris le râleur, d'ailleurs mon fils, sache que tu sera toujours mon petit bébé ! Et ensuite Wyatt mon fils aîné. Tout le monde, voici les Swan ! De vieux amis. _

_Salut tout le monde. _

_Salut !_

_Alors comme ca vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? _

_Disons que Charlie a été à nos côtés pendant quelques temps avec que Renée ne mette le grappin dessus. _

_Ah ah ah ! T'es pas drôle Piper ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui nous a mis ensembles. Et à ce moment là on a pas trop eu le choix. _

_Ahh les Fondateurs, que ferions nous sans eux ?_

_Pas grand chose ma chère Piper ! Bonjour tout le monde. Je suppose que le temps est venue ?_

_Gideon ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez presque manqué ! Comment allez vous? _

_Charlie, vous avez toujours un humour aussi nul. Je ne souhaitais pas plus vous revoir moi non plus. Mais si vous êtes ici c'est pour votre fille. Nous avons fini par accepté les relations de votre genre, la preuve en ai que les Halliwell sont toujours ensembles. _

_Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup le choix il me semble. Au fait, je ne reprendrais pas du service je vous préviens tout de suite !_

_Renée, je n'en attendait pas moins de vôtre part, je vous rassure. Si je suis ici, comme je vous l'ai dis, c'est pour votre fille. Les sœurs vont lui rendre ses pouvoirs, je me dois d'être présent. _Euh, si je vous dis que je ne l'aime absolument pas vous m'en voulez? Non mais c'est quoi ce clown ?

_Et en quoi votre présence est si importante ? _

_Allons ma chère Paige, elle est exactement comme vous, mi être des lumière, mi sorcière, elle a malgré tout plus de pouvoir et le risque que la perturbé sont plus élevés. Elle ne connais pas ce monde, cela risque de l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose. _

_M'effrayer ? Il est sérieux là ? Il ne sait rien c'est ca ? _

_Et non ma chérie, il pense que tu es une petite chose fragile... _

_Oui oui je connais le refrain, c'est pour me protéger et blablabla... Ils me saoulent tous avec ses préjugés. _

_Mais de quoi elle parle ? Renée, Charlie, vous nous expliqués ?_

_Je crois que je suis assez grande pour parlée toute seule ! Et puis en quoi ca vous concerne ? _Il commence à me gonfler lui ! Est ce que je lui demande pourquoi il est aussi con ? Et pourquoi ils me regardent tous avec ses yeux là et que mon père se marre comme une baleine. _Papa calme toi, et pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca ?_

_J'adore cette fille ! _

_Chris, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, mais je suis d'accord! _

_Merci Chris, Paige, mais quelqu'un m'explique ? Et puis pourquoi il devient tout rouge lui ?_

_Je suis votre supérieur mlle un peu de respect s'il vous plait !_

_Mon quoi ? Non mais faut pas abuser là ! Je ne suis pas à votre service, et puis vous seriez un peu plus respectueux vous pourriez me parler de respect mais là non ! Alors on se calme maintenant !_

_Et bien je vois qu'elle tient de toi Renée ! Aucun respect envers nous ! Je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien avec les Halliwell. _

_Je vous permet pas ! Je ne suis plus a votre service et il me semble que cette famille, qui sont aussi mes amis, vous ont redus pas mal de petits services. Alors vous parlerez autrement à ma fille. _

_Et bien je vois que l'on n'est pas les seul à avoir quelques conflit avec les Fondateurs ca fait plaisir! Bonjour tout le monde ! Et vous êtes ?_

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Coop, les enfants je vous présente la famille Swan, Renée, Charlie et Isabella. Les Swan voici Coop, le mari de Phoebe, leurs 3 filles Christal, Pénéloppe et Noa, ensuite vous avez Henry Jr, Patricia et Prudence les enfants de Paige et ma petite dernière Mélinda._

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Isabella ! J'adore ta façon de répondre à ce vieux bouc !_

_Merci Mélinda, apparemment tu n'es pas la seule. Et appelez moi Bella, je préfère. _

_Bien puisque tout le monde est présent, même ceux qui ne devrait pas on va peut être commencer non ?_

_Avant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ce petit discourt sur les préjugés tout à l'heure ? En quoi avez vous l'habitude de ceci ? _Et voilà qu'il la rouvre, nan mais jamais il se tait celui là ?

_De ? _Oui oui je joue parfaitement les innocentes.

_Comme quoi vous aviez l'habitude d'entendre que c'était pour vous protéger ? Et je crois que pour le coup je ne suis pas le seul à me demander. _Tous hochent la tête, super ! C'est ma journée ! Ils vont être surpris les pauvres.

_Oh rien mise à part le fait que je sois sortie avec un vampire pendant un an, que ma meilleure amie était sa sœur et que son frère me considérait comme sa petite sœur et ses parents comme leur fille, et que mon meilleure ami est chef de meute chez les loups de Forks. Ah et que des vampires nomades veulent me tuer parce que mon ex et sa famille à tuer un de leur copain et que la famille « royale » vampirique veut que je sois transformée depuis qu'ils ont eu vent qu'un des leurs sortait avec une humaine. Une parfaite partie de plaisir quoi ! _Qu'est ce que je disais, je les ai choqués! Ils ont tous les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche ouverte, mes parents sont mort de rire en regardant la tête que chacun tire. _Je devrais vous prendre en photo de vous, ca en vaut vraiment la peine._

_Attends t'es vraiment sérieuse là ? Comment ca se fait que t'ai vécue tout ca ? Et vous ne l'avez pas empêcher vous ? _

_Pourquoi faire ? Ils sont végétariens et Charlie tout seul ne peut pas gérer à la fois la communauté vampirique et canine ! Elle s'en ai très bien sortie toute seule, ou presque !_

_Maman ! _

_Comment ca « ou presque » ?_

_Je me suis fait mordre par un vampire et j'ai eu quelques côtes cassées quand un loup c'est transformé trop près de moi. Rien de bien terrible. _

_Tu t'es fait mordre ?_

_Euh ouai … le vampire que la famille Cullen a tuer, a eu le temps de m'enlever et de me mordre avant de se faire tuer. Mais mon ex a aspirer le venin donc pas de transformation._

_Et tu dis ca comme si de rien n'était. Charlie, ta fille est encore plus folle et inconsciente que toi ! _

_Comment ca « encore plus » ? Il faut vraiment me raconter ca, que tu ne sois plus le seul à te moqué papa, bien sûr ! _

_Bien sûr ! La première de vous 2 qui parle, je lui arrache la tête !_

_T'es vraiment pas drôle Char' ! Bon et maintenant que tout à été raconté, on va avoir besoin de tout le monde au grenier. _

_Euh pourquoi ? _

_Les Fondateurs ont bloqués mes pouvoirs, faudrait me les rendre._

_On avaient pas le choix jeune fille !_

_Oui oui je sais ! _

_Mais pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous ? D'habitude vous le faite toutes les 3._

_Comment vous expliquez sans vous choquer... Phoebe,Paige, et moi n'aurions pas vraiment besoin de vous en tant normal, mais là, euh _

_On va dire que Wyatt est très fort mais c'est pas grand chose par rapport à Bella. Et on aura besoin du maximum de magie pour les lui rendre. _

_Comment ca j'ai plus de pouvoir ? _

_La famille Halliwell a toujours été forte puisque se font des femmes qui recevait les pouvoir, il est rare que ce soit des garçons qui naissent. Mais chez les Swan, malheureusement, il y a eu plus souvent des garçons que des filles, et dans notre monde, ou du moins jusqu'à la Source, le pouvoir était concentré chez les femmes. Ayant sauté quelques générations, le pouvoir c'est intensifié et donc renforcé. Cela fait 3 générations que se sont des garçons qui naissent, le pouvoir est donc plus grand. Et donc à 5 nous ne pourront pas y arrivé._

_A 5 ?_

_Ben Charlie est obligé de donné de lui aussi sur ce coup là. Et Renée également vu qu'elle doit aussi gérer le côté être de lumière. Et vous avez le choix de nous aidé ou non. Vos pouvoirs ne sont pas bridés on vous laisse le choix. _

_C'est bon pour moi !_

_Merci Chris ! Les autres ? _Chacun se regarde et hoche la tête.

_Pareil, on est tous d'accord. _

_Direction le grenier alors._

**Tout d'abord, désolée du retard, pour mon excuse j'ai repris les cours et le boulot dans une nouvelle boutique donc le temps de reprendre le rythme, ma fiction à été un peu laisser pour compte... Ce chapitre était écrit depuis un petit moment et malgré la courte longueur de celui ci je vous le poste le temps d'attendre la suite (qui ne va pas tardé vu que la semaine prochaine je vais avoir tout le temps de l'écrire au boulot ^^)**

**Ensuite je voulais remercier tout le monde de me suivre malgré le peu de suite jusqu'à maintenant :) et je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise, j'espère juste que ca va continuer ! **

**J'ai 6 chapitres en cours que je vais me dépêcher de réécrire sur l'ordi pour pouvoir vous les publier au plus vite alors j'y vais de ce pas :)**

**Bisous tout le monde et à bientôt !**

**Xukette**


	4. Chapter 4

Pourquoi ? C'est la question qui revient le plus souvent. Pourquoi sont ils partis ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit m'aimer ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait espérer un avenir avec eux ? Toutes ses questions qui resteront sans réponses. Aujourd'hui je tourne un page, aujourd'hui un autre avenir s'offre à moi.

Les Halliwell sont réunis dans le grenier. Tous. Même si on ne se sonnait pas, ils ont tous acceptés de me rendre mes pouvoirs et de m'aider pour la suite. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis prête à rentrer dans ce monde. Vous me direz, avec ce que j'ai vécue, j'y suis déjà mais ce dont j'ai peur, car oui j'ai peur, c'est ce qui m'attends par la suite. Chacun est dans un coin. Moi et mes parents à l'opposer de ce fondateur fouineur, et es Halliwell au cente. Je ne sais pas trop ce que l'on attend, du moins jusqu'à ce que des étincelles apparaissent devant nous. Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? Deux femmes se métamorphoses devant nous, prenant tout se suite les 3 sœurs dans leurs bras.

_« Maman ! Grand mère ! Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir !_ S'exclame Paige.

_Je n'allais pas manquer le retour d'une Swan à nos côtés ! Renée, Charlie, c'est bon de vous revoir ici !_

_Nous aussi Penny ! Patty, comment ca va vous 2 ? _Demande ma mère.

_Très bien ! Bella ravie de te rencontrer enfin !_

_Penny ? Celle de la lettre ?_

_La lettre ?_ Demande d'une même voix les enfants Halliwell.

_Oui celle là même ! Alors tu as finalement prit ta décision, c'est bien ! Je vois que tu as réussie à te protéger des problèmes, c'est mieux pour la suite !_

_Ben disons que je n'ai plus tendance à rester sous la pluie et que j'ai réussie à semer l'armée de vampire qui me court après donc tout va bien !_

_Attendez ! Vous étiez au courant et pas nous ? Et puis, grand mère Penny, depuis quand tu écris des lettres ? _Demande Wyatt.

_Oui nous étions au courant et tu n'avais pas à savoir CA de nos bouches,et j'écris rarement des lettres mais il fallait que je l'informe de certaines choses. Bon mettons nous au travail.»_

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je suivie un peu le mouvement. Seuls ceux ne pouvant pas faire grand chose se mettaient sur le côté : Coop et Henry n'ayant pas de pouvoirs (ou non nécessaires pour ceci) et Noa, Patricia et Prudence étant trop jeunes. Réunis en cercle autour de moi, je voyais leurs lèvres bougées mais n'entendais plus un mot depuis que leurs mains c'étaient réunies une fois le cercle en place. La dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir fut une aveuglante lumière blanche tournoyant autour de moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans les vapes, tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'on m'a ramenée dans une chambre. J'essaie depuis 10minutes de me souvenir de la suite mais rien de vient. Je décide donc de me lever.

Tout semble calme dans la maison. Arrivée au salon un bruit de verre casser attire mon attention. Me retournant précipitamment, j'ai juste le temps de, voir Mélinda et Paige faire un vol planné. De peur qu'elle se fasse mal et par je ne sais quel moyen, je fais apparaître un canapé en dessous d'elles, leur évitant de finir dans le mur. Elles se relèvent précipitamment, étonnée de voir ce que j'ai fait et viennent vers moi. Je suis figée lorsque le montre qui les a attaquées apparaît devant moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer, mais quand cette créature à cornes s'avance vers nous, le seul réflexe que j'ai, c'est de placer les filles derrière moi. Pourquoi j'en sais rien. La créature avance toujours vers moi, me fixant en grognant. Je suis toujours figée devant lui, bloquée par la peur. Il continue d'avancer en grognant et d'un coup explose me couvrant d'un truc gluant et vert.

C'est ma mère qui me ramène à moi.

_« Bella ma chérie! Tu m'entends ?_

_Euh …. Il vient de se passer quoi là ? _

_Tu vient de tuer ton premier démon et sauver 3 personnes._

_Hein ? 3 personnes ? Il n'y avait que Mélinda et Paige, d'ailleurs comment vont elles ?_

_Nous allons très bien ! Henry était avec nous. Merci ma belle !_

_Merci ? Mais de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait! Il c'est passer quoi Paige ? _

_Tu nous as empêcher de finir dans le mur et tu as tuée le démon avant qu'il ne s'en prenne réellement à nous. _

_Hein ?_

_Ok je crois que nous devons discutés. Tout le monde est au salon vient. »_

Je fini de me changer et descends. Arrivée au salon, il y avait les 3 sœurs, mes parents, Henry Mélinda et Wyatt.

_« D'abord, je pense que tout le monde devrait s'assoir, particulièrement toi Bella tu es toute blanche. Bien alors après t'avoir rendu tes pouvoirs, tu t'es évanouie. _M'explique Piper. _Nous t'avons laissée te reposer un peu, chacun partant faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Un démon a décidé d'attaquer aujourd'hui. Paige et Mélinde ont été les premières à réagir et protéger Henry. Nous avons essayer, Phoebe et moi, de bougées mais nous étions figées. Tu es descendue peu de temps avant que les filles ne se fassent éjectées et tu as empêchée qu'elles ne finissent dans le mur en faisant apparaître un canapé et le démon t'as vue. Tu as mis les filles derrière toi pendant que le démon te lançait des boules de feu, qui d'ailleurs ne t'atteignaient pas. On ne comprend pas comment ceci est, possible mais nous cherchons. Quand il a vu que ca ne marchait pas il c'est encore approcher et a exploser. Tu as réussie à tuer ton premier démon. _

_Pourquoi je me suis évanouie quand vous m'avez rendus mes pouvoirs ?_

_Tu es trop sensible ma pauvre !_

_Wyatt ? Elle nous a sauvée la vie ! Les parents pensent que tu as dûe recevoir trop de pouvoir d'un coup et que ton corps ne l'a pas assimilé tout de suite et a réagit de la meilleure façon. _M'explique Mélinda.

_Sais tu comment ca ce fait qu'aucunes boules de feu ne t'as touchées ? _

_Mon bouclier. _

_Quoi ?_

_J'ai un bouclier. _

_Mais bien sûr ! Madame récupère ses pouvoirs ce matin et elle sais qu'elle a un pouvoir super rare et sait tout de suis s'en servir. Vous allez vraiment la croire ?_

_Il t'arrive quoi à toi ? Depuis que je suis arrivée tu te comporte comme ca avec moi. Je ne t'ai rien fait alors tu te calme !_

_Tu débarque et tu crois que tout le monde va t'accepter comme ca, sans problèmes ? On ne te connait pas et de ce que l'on sait, tu t'es fait des amis pas très fréquentables pourquoi ca changerait ? Je ne te fais pas confiance !_

_WYATT ! maintenant tu te tais! Bella calme toi aussi !_

_Que je me calme ? Mais j'ai rien fait !_

_Disons que t'es yeux changent quand tu t'énerve apparemment … ils étaient bleu foncé il y a à peine 3 minutes. Comment sais tu pour ton bouclier ? _

_Quand on était encore à Forks et que j'étais avec mon ex, aucuns de leurs pouvoirs ne m'atteignaient. Quand ils m'ont emmenés voir leurs « rois », l'un d'eux a voulut utiliser son pouvoir sur moi pour vérifier leur dire, ainsi que l'une de leur garde du corps. Aucuns de leurs pouvoirs ne m'a touché. Ils en ont déduit que j'avais un bouclier. Je ne sais pas exactement s'il est physique, mentale ou les 2._

_Très bien nous allons donc te faire suivre un entrainement pour t'apprendre à contrôler tes dons et savoir comment ils fonctionnent. »_

La discution se termina sur la décision de l'entrainement et qui m'entrainerait avec quelle partie. Je n'ai pas suivie la suite étant trop dans mes pensées. Je ne sais pas comment ces entrainements se dérouleront ni si je dois m'en réjouir. Mais une question de trotte dans la tête au moment d'aller me coucher : Pourquoi Wyatt m'en veut à ce point ?

**Et voilà la suite ... **

**Je crois que je vais faire que des chapitres courts, pas très long à écrire et publier plus souvent. Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Enfin bref, j'espère que ca vous va ce chapitre.. pas beaucoup de réponses pour le moment mais ca va venir !**

**Bisous à bientôt**

**Xukette**


	5. Petite note

Un peu d'aide pour la suite ^^

Piper et Léo :

Wyatt 20ans

Christopher (Chris) 18ans

Mélinda 15ans (hommage à l'une de leur ancêtre)

Phoebe et Coop :

Christal 17ans

Pénélope 15ans (hommage à leur grand mère)

Noa 12ans

Paige et Henry :

Henry Jr 15ans

Patricia 12ans (hommage à leur mère)

Prudence 12ans (hommage à leur grande soeur)

Renée et Chalie :

Isabella (Bella) 18ans

Je mettrais plus tard un résumer de leurs pouvoirs à chacun ...


	6. Chapter 5

En me levant ce matin, je ne pensais pas que la journée serait si longue. Tout d'abord, Piper est venue me réveiller à 8h, pourquoi je ne suis pas partie avec les parents à l'hôtel ? C'est super pour un dimanche. Après m'être doucher et habiller d'un petit short en jean et d'un haut léger, me voilà dans la salle à manger où tout le monde est déjà installer. Ce que je ne comprends pas vu que chacune des sœurs, à sa maison... Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à m'être fait réveillée de si bonne heure et à avoir, excuser moi du terme, la gueule dans le cul.

_« Bonjour tout le monde. _Je m'assoie entre Mélinda et Noa.

_Salut Bella ! Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vous annonce que dès aujourd'hui c'est entrainement pour tout le monde ! _

_Ah non ! Maman on est dimanche !_

_Piper t'abuse quand même. Tu nous as fait venir juste pour ca, surtout qu'avec Henry on ne participe pas !_

_Mon cher Coop, tu vas soutenir et aider les jeunes faignants qui entourent cette table point. Oui on est dimanche mais depuis que vous avez repris les cours, aucun entrainement n'a eu lieu. Et puis Bella doit se familiariser avec tout les exercices que nous faisons avant de reprendre les cours. _

_Je reprends les cours ? Mais je ne suis pas inscrite ici... _

_Attends t'emballe pas ma belle, t'es parents ont trouvés un appartement en ville, vous restez ici, et ils t'ont inscrite à l'école la semaine dernière. Tu reprends demain. _M'explique Piper.

_Cool ca !_

_Tu seras dans le même lycée que Chris et Christal. _

_D'accord._

_Bon maintenant que tout est dit, on se dépêche de petit déjeuner, et chacun à ses exercices. Wyatt, Chris, Henry Jr vous avez le sous sol avec Pheobe. Mélinda, Christal et Pénéloppe avec Paige en potion. Noa, Patricia et Prudence avec moi en histoire de la magie. Bella tu restes avec Léo, vous viendrez voir se que nous faisons et Léo tu lui explique un peu comment tout se passe. »_

Je ne sais pas si je suis totalement prête en fin de compte. Je veux bien vivre dans un monde où il existe d'autres créatures que les vampires et les loups garou, mais je ne me sens pas totalement prête à découvrir tout ce qui m'entoure. Et connaître mes pouvoirs me rends un peu nerveuse. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que j'avais un bouclier mais apparemment je ne détiens pas que celui là. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir découvrir ?

_« Pas trop stressée Bella ?_

_Euh je dois avouée que si. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui va suivre et ca me fout les jetons. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas les entrainements servent à ca. C'est comme cela que l'on a découvert les pouvoirs des enfants. Wyatt en ayant le plus grand nombre sera capable de t'aider dans cette découverte. _

_Mmmm je ne pense pas qu'il soit totalement d'accord pour ca. C'est pas l'amour fou entre nous. Mais je voulais savoir, pourquoi les soeurs nous font faire tout ses entrainements ?_

_Comme tu le sais, un démon peut attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Les soeurs en ont payées le prix. Prudence, leur soeur aînée, est décédée suite à l'attaque d'un démon dans les premières années où elles ont découvert ce qu'elles étaient. Penny et Patty ne faisant plus parties de ce monde à ce moment là, n'ont pas pût leur apprendre les bases. Elles ont peur que leurs enfants ne sachent pas totalement se défendre le moment venu. _

_Comment ca Penny et Patty ne font plus parties de ce monde ? Elles ne sont pas mortes je les ai vue il y a à peine 3 jours …._

_Les sorciers ont la possibilité ce choisir où ils veulent vivre. Étant mortes, tuées par des démons dans ce monde, elles ont décidées de vivre dans une sorte de monde parallèle. C'est un peu compliquer à expliquer mais en gros, elles sont éternelles, et ne meurent pas totalement. Elles peuvent revenir de temps en temps ici mais pas y vivre. Elles sont dans un monde qui leur permet de suivre nos vies, mais où la magie n'est pas aussi importante qu'ici. Elles vivent avec chaque génération d'Halliwell ayant décider d'y vivre. Si l'une d'entre elle veut nous rendre visite elle le peut, si nous voulons les voir, nous devons les faire venir, quelqu'un n'étant mort dans ce monde ne peut y aller. Je ne sais pas si tout est clair. _

_Si. Elles sont mortes dans ce monde mais vivent toujours dans un autre. Paige n'est arrivée que plus tard c'est ca ? _

_Oui, un an à peine après la mort de Prue. Elle est la fille de Patty et de Sam, son second mari et être de lumière. _

_D'accord. Et pour les entrainements comment ca se déroule ? _

_Vient nous allons commencer pas quelque chose de simple : l'histoire ! »_

Ok, direction le salon où se trouve Noa, Pénélope, Prudence et Piper pour cette petite leçon. Rien de bien compliquer en soi, les débuts de leur famille,la chasse aux sorcières à Salem, la « malédiction » sur les filles de la famille et la puissance de leur pouvoir, les cousines pas très copines, la naissance de Penny puis de Patty, la mort de cette dernière, le pouvoir des 3, la mort de Prue et l'arrivée de Paige, et enfin la naissance de la nouvelle génération. Tout ceci à durée pendant environs 2h. Je dois avouée que ca ma passionnée. Ils n'ont pas eu des vies très facile dans cette famille. Mais au final ils sont plutôt pas mal heureux maintenant. Léo m'emmène faire un tour au sous sol. Les garçons s'entraînent ensembles. Je dois dire que Wyatt se bat vraiment très bien. Même si je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, il me fascine. Je ne sais pas exactement quels pouvoirs ils ont mais je trouve qu'ils se débrouillent très bien. Des boulent d'énergie volent dans tout les sens, les poings partent et les atterrissages ne se font pas en douceur. Je sais que cette après midi ce sera moi qui serai au milieu. Je ne sais pas avec qui mais bon. Nous restons là environs une demi heure à les regarder faire. J'ai hâte d'y participer, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le grenier où le reste des Halliwell se testent aux potions. Mélanger des ailes de chauves souries avec des racines de mandragore n'est pas trop mon délire mais si ca peut me permettre de me sauver la vie ainsi qu'à mes proches pourquoi pas. Je les regarde suivre leur liste avec précision jusqu'à ce que Mélinda se loupe dans la quantité de poudre de je ne sais trop quoi et que ca explose. Etant proche d'elle je me retrouve étalée dans la pièce après avoir traverser je ne sais quel meuble. J'ai mal et m'évanouis en voyant un peu de sang couler sur mon bras. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre mon prénom et des pas dans l'escalier avant de plonger dans le noir. Je me réveil avec Léo, la main au dessus de mon bras, et tout le monde autour.

**POV Wyatt**

On étaient en train de boire un verre d'eau après notre entrainement avec Chris et Henry Jr alors qu'on entendit une explosion à l'étage.

_« Encore une qui n'a pas suivie à la lettre la liste. Les pauvres combien de fois ca nous est arrivé ca ?_

_Je ne sais pas Wyatt mais en tout cas j'ai eu ma dose ! Tu verras Henry quand tu auras fais exploser le grenier autant de fois que nous, tu auras la chance de ne plus devoir y assister !_

_BELLA ! _

_Il se passe quoi là ? »_

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais à l'entente de son nom, mon coeur à eut un loupé. Pas que comprenne pourquoi mais en tout cas j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. C'est pourquoi, suivit des garçons, je me précipite au grenier. A peine arrivé, la seule chose que je vois, c'est Bella, couchée contre le mur, un miroir éclaté au sol et de la fumée partout. Je me précipite vers elle et l'amène vers le canapé.

_« Il c'est passer quoi là ? _

_Mélinda à loupé quelque chose, je n'ai pas fais attention mais Bella était plus près du chaudron que nous et quand ca a exploser, elle c'est fait éjectée contre le mur. Mél ce n'est pas de ta faute ne t'inquiète pas! Si tu savais le nombre de fois que tes frères nous ont fait le coup tu pourras te dire qu'en fin de compte, ce n'est rien. Surtout quand on a des êtres des lumières avec nous !_

_Papa tu peux la soigner elle saigne au bras. Mél, tante Paige à raison, on a faillit tuer tout le monde dans nos début, d'ailleurs une fois je me suis loupé et j'ai envoyer Chris et Coop en Asie. Ils m'en veulent encore et je n'ai plus trop le droit de m'approcher de cette table ! _Ma petite soeur était mal et je le voyais bien. Cette histoire est vrai et au moins, ca a le mérite de lui rendre le sourire. Papa s'occupe de Bella, je me rends compte seulement maintenant que je lui tiens la main. Je la relâche comme si elle m'avait brûlé et me lève. Je ne sais pas trop se qui se passe dans ma tête mais je suis soulagé quand je vois la blessure se refermer.

_Mmmm je crois que la potion va attendre un peu avec moi. Je préfère encore le combat ca m'a l'air bien moins dangereux pour moi ! _

_Ne dit pas de bêtise mlle, tu auras, comme tout le monde, des cours de potions ! Que tu le veuilles ou non d'ailleurs. _

_J'aurai au moins essayer ! »_

Tout le monde ris à sa remarque. Mélinda se sent mal, ce que Bella remarque tout de suite. Elle se lève et prends ma petite soeur dans les bras, lui murmurant que ce n'est pas grave et qu'elle a toujours été un aimant à problèmes. Vient l'heure du repas, tout le monde descend. A table, maman nous explique le programme de l'après midi. Je les écoute parlées, elle et Bella. Apparemment tante Paige et papa vont lui apprendre les rudiments des êtres de lumières, tante Phoebe les potions et maman va commencer à lui montrer les incantations. Pour cette après midi c'est combat avec moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non. Mais au moins je vais passer un peu de temps avec elle. Je sais que depuis qu'elle est là, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec elle, mais elle me fait ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Ca me fait peur d'un côté, pour moi les filles avec qui je sors, c'est pour m'amuser, là j'aimerai autre chose. Je ne la connais pas mais elle m'attire. Je ne suis pas fais pour ce genre de relation. Elle ne risque pas d'être attirer par moi de toute façon. Je crois que je me prends trop la tête avec cette histoire. Après le repas, nous allons faire cet entrainement sans qu'aucuns sentiments ni autres ne se mettent au milieu et tout le monde sera content.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous voilà tout les 2 dans le sous sol. Aucuns ne parle et j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

_« Alors par quoi on commence ? _Ah ben au moins elle sait quoi dire ….

_Euh j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais étant donner que tu as un bouclier on va travailler un peu dessus, voir comment il fonctionne. Etant donner que je ne lis pas ton esprit il doit être en marche tout le temps. _

_Attends, attends, attends, tu lis les pensées toi aussi ? _

_Comment ca « toi aussi » ? _

_T'es pas le premier que je rencontre qui sait le faire c'est tout. Et oui il est actionné tout le temps. _

_Tu sais le maitriser un peu ou pas du tout. _

_J'ai réussi à l'entraîné depuis qu'on sait que j'en ai un. _

_D'accord. Essaie de l'enlever pour voir._

_Pour que tu lises mes pensées ? Non pas question !_

_Tu as tant de choses à cacher ? _

_Non mais …_

_Pense à quelque chose de particulier et enlève le. Promis je n'irai pas fouiner dans ta tête. _

_Très bien. _Enfin ses pensées m'apparaissent.

_« Et ici vous voyez la différence de nos sentiments : s'il eût été à ma place et moi à la sienne,bien que je le haïsse d'une haine qui a empoisonné ma vie, je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur lui. Ayez l'air incrédule tant qu'il vous plaira ! » _Les hauts de l'Hurle Vent ? Vraiment ? Je termine à haute voix :

_« Je ne l'aurais jamais banni de la société de Catherine tant qu'elle aurait désiré la sienne. Dès le moment qu'elle aurait cessé de lui porter intérêt, je lui airais arraché le coeur et j'aurai bu son sang ! » Intéressant, tu aurais été à la place de ton vampire, tu aurais fait quoi ? Tuer ? _

_C'est un peu ce qu'il a fait, je ne suis plus la même qu'avant. Certes il n'a pas levé la main sur moi mais il m'a arracher le cœur, même s'il n'a pas bu mon sang ca peut quand même correspondre. Si on peut changer de sujet s'il te plait, ca serai sympa. _

_Bien, maintenant on va voir si ton bouclier peut être offensif. Tu vas essayer de me faire reculer. _

_Ok. »_

Ce fut dure mais nous avons fini par réussir. Nous avons près de 4 heures à faire en sorte qu'elle maîtrise un peu mieux son pouvoir. En effet, son bouclier peut servir pour se protéger, mais aussi pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre, grâce à Chris qui a gentiment servi de cobaye, mais il peut servir pour attaquer, et là c'est moi qui ait jouer au cobaye. J'ai atterri plus d'une fois dans le mur. A la fin de cet entrainement nous sommes remontés pour boire une verre d'eau avec Chris qui était resté avec nous. Les plupart parents n'étaient plus là, il restait les plus jeunes dans le salon qui discutaient, seul Henry et Coop étaient encore là. Un bruit de chute étrange se fit entendre. Tout de suite, avec Bella et Chris, nous nous sommes lancés vers le salon. En effet, un démon avait attaqué en plein milieu. Coop, Henry, Mélinda et Henry Jr avaient été propulsés contre un mur tandis que le démon de rapprochait des jumelles. Je ne sais comment, Bella réussit à le figer et se précipiter vers les filles les protégeant derrière son bouclier. Je me mis devant ceux qui avaient été propulsés vers le mur tandis que Chris allait tuer le démon. Mais il n'eut pas le temps Bella venait de lui jeter une boule d'énergie. Après ca elle s'étala par terre. Tout de suite nous avons voulut l'approcher pour l'aider mais son bouclier était toujours actif. Coop appela le reste de la famille mais personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Cela commençait légèrement à m'inquiété bien que je ne sache pas exactement pourquoi, elles étaient toutes les 3 protégées, mais Penelope et Prudence commençaient a avoir peur. Ne pas pouvoir bouger de la bulle qui les entouraient, les paniquaient. Maman et tante Paige faisaient tout pour les calmer. Et plus ca allait et plus je m'énervais. Je ne pourrais donc jamais la protéger ou quoi ? Car l'a était le véritable problème, 2 attaques, 2 fois qu'elle réagit d'une façon que l'on ne peut prévoir. Elle commençait plutôt bien son rôle de sorcière !

**POV Phoebe**

Pendant que Bella et Wyatt s'entraînent au sous sol, nous sommes parties rejoindre Renée et Charlie laissant Coop et Henry avec les enfants. Le fait que nous les ayons pas vus depuis près de 20ans joue en faveur des enfants. D'habitude nous ne les laissions jamais à la maison, au moins cela leur permet de se retrouver entre eux un peu. Arrivés chez Renée et Chalie, nous nous sommes retrouvés autour d'un café à parler du bon vieux temps, de tout ce qui c'était passer ces dernières années. Mais vers 17h Coop m'appela sur mon téléphone.

_« Allô ?_

_Phoebe vous devez venir au plus vite, nous avons eut une attaque et Bella c'est évanouie sous son bouclier avec Penelope et Patricia. _

_On arrive tout de suite ! Il faut que l'on retourne au manoir, il y a un problème. » _

Heureusement que nous somme entourés d'êtres de lumière c'est plus rapide que la voiture! A peine 5 secondes plus tard, nous voilà dans le salon. Bella allongée au sol, entourée des jumelles, sous une bulle légèrement bleue. Je ne pensais pas que son bouclier était coloré. Mais bon, le plus important serai qu'elle se réveille qu'on voient s'il faut la soigner. Je ressens la panique de Renée et Chalie vis à vis de leur fille, mais également de la tristesse mélangée à de la peur d'un peu tout le monde. Mais ce que je trouve le plus bizarre, se sont les sentiments de Wyatt. En plus de l'inquiétude, il est énervé et … amoureux ? Non ? Et ben ca pour une surprise... Je ne pense que qu'il s'en rende compte mais je dois bien avouée qu'ils formeraient un beau couple …

Au bout de 20minutes, les jumelles, à force de claques et autres, réussissent à réveillée Isabella. Cette dernière se réveille un peu perdue mais sans aucun signe de blessures. D'après Chris, elle aurait réussie a figer le démon, mettre les filles à l'abri sous son bouclier et envoyer une boule d'énergie sur le démon. Plutôt efficace pour un début. On savait qu'elle serait forte mais à ce point... Je comprends pourquoi elle c'est évanouie.

Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus sous son bouclier, je ressens de l'étonnement, mais aussi de l'amour et du doute. Je sens que ces 2 là vont avoir du mal à se trouver. Promis je ne m'en mêlerais pas ! Sauf si quelqu'un me demande !

Elle vient donc de découvrir 2 nouveaux pouvoirs, la pauvre, elle va devoir en gérer pas mal, même si pour le moment, c'est repos, et cours. Nous verrons tout ca la semaine prochaine...

**Alors ? Pas trop déçues ? **

**Bisous**

**Xukette**


	7. Chapter 6

Voilà 5 mois que je suis arrivée au manoir. Les entrainements se sont enchaînés et on peut le dire, se fut très comique. Tout d'abord gérer mon bouclier. La dernière fois où l'on c'est vus, je suis restée boucler à l'intérieur avec les jumelles. Depuis, j'ai eu quelques soucis du style, faire un cauchemars et l'enclenché sans m'en rendre compte. Résultat : chambre détruite en 3 secondes. Aujourd'hui j'arrive à ne plus m'évanouir ou gérer mes rêves pour éviter une seconde catastrophe. Après cela, on a découvert les boules d'énergie, et là, ca c'est annoncer plus dur. Wyatt étant le seul à pouvoir m'aider et nos relations étant ce qu'elles étaient, les entrainements étaient tendus. On ne parlait pas beaucoup, mise à part pour savoir comment faire ou s'insultés. Même si par la suite une entente c'est peu à peu installée, ce n'était pas la joie tout les jours (surtout pour la famille qui devait supportée nos engueulades ^^) Ensuite, j'ai due gérer celui des explosions intempestives ou encore les « figations » comme disait Noa. Piper c'est montrée géniale avec moi, patiente. Pour ce qui est de mon côté être de lumière, un peu tout ceux concernés m'ont aidés et donnés des conseils. (Léo, Wyatt, Chris, Mélinda, Henry Jr et les jumelles, Prudence et Pénélope.) J'ai souvent mal « atterrie », j'ai eu le poignet tordue et la cheville cassée; heureusement que certains ont pût me soigner. En parlant de soigner, voilà bien une partie qui, comme pour Wyatt ou les jumelles, ne me concerne pas. Je ne sais pas, j'ai due zappée la distribution, une envie pressente ou un truc du même genre. Devoir gérer n'a pas été facile, alors forcément, quand d'autres pouvoirs se manifestent, c'est limite la cata ! Une nuit, part je ne sais quel procédé, je me suis retrouvée dans la chambre de Noa, qui se trouve en dessous de la mienne. On a découvert plus tard que je pouvais traverser les surfaces, pratique certes, sauf quand on s'appelle Bella et que l'on reste bloquée entre 2 murs ! Ca en a fait rire beaucoup je dois bien l'avouée, moi la première. (Il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer nan ?) J'ai mis plus de 3 semaines pour le gérer convenablement (et encore, j'évite de m'en servir, ce n'est pas tout a fait au point.) Puis il y a eut la maitrise de l'eau. Un midi, alors que je réfléchissais en regardant mon verre d'eau, des bulles d'eau se sont misent à volées au dessus du verre. Sur le coup, tout le monde m'a regarder bizarrement. Celui là a plutôt été sympa à contrôler et j'adore m'amuser avec.

Pour l'instant, ce sont les seuls à s'être déclarer. Vous me direz c'est déjà pas mal hein ? Mais les 3 sœurs et mes parents pensent que ce ne sont pas les seuls. Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente, en avoir peur ou m'en moquer mais en tout cas, je dois continuée à travailler.

Nos relations avec les Halliwell sont géniales (sauf peut être entre Wyatt et moi) mais dans l'ensemble, Swan et Halliwell forment une belle grande famille. Comme dans toutes familles, il nous arrive de nous disputés mais dans l'ensemble ca va. Je m'entends super bien avec Chris et Christal vu le nombre d'heures que l'on passent ensembles entre les cours, les entrainements et la vie de tout les jours dans le manoir. (pour des raisons pratiques, je n'ai pas emménagée avec mes parents.)

Aujourd'hui, et grâce au pendule que les sœurs m'ont apprit à maitriser, j'ai réussie à trouver un démon qui s'en prend aux futurs être de lumière et peut être sait où sont retenues des amies des Halliwell. Avec les 3 sœurs, nous nous éclipsons dans une ruelle du centre ville. **(Je rappelle que ca se passe à San Fransisco ^^)** Je ne pensais pas que cette mission serai aussi « dangereuse » pour moi. Si j'avais sue ….

_« Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ca ! Tu ne seras jamais être de lumière non plus !_

_Mais qui êtes vous ? Et que me voulez vous ?_

_Je peux te le dire, même si cela ne va pas te servir à grand chose; tu seras morte dans quelques minutes. Je suis Callisto !_

_Nan mais qu'est ce que ce délire ? Bella, comment es tu arrivée ici ? Et qui sont ses personnes ?_

_Génial, manquait plus qu'eux ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Toi l'oméga, tu bouges pas !_

_T'es qui toi ? Peux m'importe, tu seras la prochaine ! La prochaine Callisto, sera toi. Bella à toi de jouer. _

_Bella ? Intéressant, au moins je connais le nom de celle que je vais tuer. _

_Allons, tu crois me faire peur ? A part tes sens sur développés, y'a pas grand chose. Alexia, vient vers moi elle ne te fera rien. _

La jeune femme, terrorisée, s'approche vers moi, et je l'enferme tout de suite dans mon bouclier.

_Bella, que font ils ici ? _

_J'en sais rien mais si on pouvait en finir au plus vite ca évitera les meurtres !_

_Tu es bien pressée petite. Je suis d'avis de prendre mon temps moi. Même si une gamine à peine sortie de l'adolescence accompagne les Halliwell, tu ne fais pas peur. _

_C'est con pour toi, mais moi je suis pressée ! _Je prépare une boule d'énergie mais la loupe. Elle en profite pour essayer de sauter sur moi mais se fait projetée grâce à mon bouclier. Etonnés, les Cullen, parce que oui ce sont bien eux, me regardent les yeux ronds. Callisto ré essayer de me sautée dessus mais Edward se place devant. Résultat des courses, un bras en moins pour monsieur courage et une franche rigolade pour la psychopathe !

_Idiot ! Tu ne peux me battre. Tu n'est qu'un démon de classe inférieur, un insecte !_

_Nan mais qui est cette prétentieuse ? _

_Rosalie la ferme ! Elle a raison vous n'êtes pas grand chose part rapport à elle ou nous. _

_Il t'arrive quoi Bella ? (Alice)_

_La ferme tous ! Bella décide toi avant qu'on ne récitent la formule._

_Bien. Alors Callisto, tu te décide à nous dire qui est derrière toutes ses attaques, où on peut trouver nos amies et on est sympa avec toi, où _je_ te torture jusqu'à ce que tu lâches les infos ?_

_Tu es bien sûre de toi petite, tu fais pas peur, je ne crains rien de toi ! _

_Sérieux, t'es pas descendue en enfer depuis quand ? Bella tu fais ce qui es prévue et on s'en va._

_C'est ca Bella, fait la bonne fifille et joue un peu avec moi espérant que je donne les infos qu'il vous faut. _

_Mais tu vas le dire je te rassure... _

Je la fige, lui débloque la tête, et lui redemande. Toujours rien, je lui fais exploser un bras, puis l'autre. Toujours rien.

_Tu es sûre que tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? _

_Je préfère mourir de vous, que des personnes concernées !_

_Très bien … _Et je la fais exploser dans le décors... Pas tout a fait ce qui était prévu tant pis mais j'étais trop énervée. Les soeurs me fixent, je dois avoir les yeux bleu encore une fois. Paige ramène ses sœurs et Alexia tandis que je fixe les Cullen. Sans un mot.

_**POV ALICE**_

Une vision me fait sortir de ma vie bien triste. Bella. Elle est en danger. Dans une ruelle de San Fransisco. Tout de suite nous y allons, nous avons 3 jours.

3 jours plus tard ….

Nous voilà dans la ruelle. Une fille à l'air d'en agresser une autre. Nous voulons y aller quand Bella apparaît devant nous. Elle à l'air surprise de nous voir là.

_« Nan mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire? Bella comment tu es arrivée là ? Et qui sont ses gens ? _Demande Esmé.

Elle ne répond qu'à moitié tandis que d'autres apparaissent. C'est une secte ou quoi ? Les yeux de Bella changent de couleur au fur et à mesure de la conversation. D'un coup, une espèce de bulle apparaît quand une des 2 premières fille s'approche d'elle. La seconde se jette dessus et finie plus loin. Plus ca va, plus elle s'énerve. Edward se met entre les 2 et ce fit arracher un bras. La bulle bleue que Bella à lancée un peu plus tôt est quand même bizarre. Mais la suite nous a encore plus choquer. La fille a été figée suite à un mouvement de Bella, un autre et elle a explosée. Apparemment ce n'était pas prévue puisque les femmes qui sont avec elle l'ont regardée étrangement. Elles sont ensuite partie, emmenant l'autre fille avec elles. Mais juste avant, alors que Bella semblait déconnectée, l'une d'elles nous donna une adresse où les retrouvées. Pas la suite, c'est Bella qui partie dans la même lumière bleue que les autres.

_« Que c'est il passé et où est passée la Bella que l'ont connaissait ?_

_Nous l'avons abandonnée Esmé. La Bella qu'on connaissait est morte. Allons y. _

_Alice à raison, il faut qu'on aille les voir pour comprendre ce qui se passe. »_

_**POV BELLA**_

Non mais je rêve ! Ils sont partis et JE leur dois des explications ? J'y crois pas ! Et ils osent revenir comme ca ? Je pensais ne jamais les revoir, je pensais réellement que nous n'avions plus aucun moyens de nous revoir. C'est ce qu'on appelle se planter en beauté ! Je pense sur mon père sera ravi d'apprendre leur retour. Avant sur les 3 sœurs ne s'éclipsent, elles leur ont données leur adresse, je sens que la suite de la journée va être compliquée. Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler, je n'ai pas non plus envie de les voir. C'est pourquoi, sans même leur adresser la parole, je m'éclipse. Je ne sais pas trop où aller. Mais la vue du Golden Gate Bridge doit être sympa à cette période vous ne pensez pas ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là haut à regarder la vie des gens. Il devait être 16h quand je suis arrivée au manoir. Tous les Cullen étaient réunis dans le salon, des regards meurtriers fixés sur eux. Mélinda me sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle me vit.

_« Bella ! Alors, adepte de la hauteur toi aussi ?_

_Et bien, rien de tel que de voir les voitures défilées au dessous de nous pour réfléchir !_

_Foutus être le lumière et leur passion pour ce pont !_

_Piper, avoue que tu aimes quand Léo t'y emmène ?_

_Euh Bella ? »_

Alice voulut s'approchée pour me prendre dans les bras. Bien sur, colère = changement chez moi, donc mes yeux deviennent bleus, mes cheveux s'allongent et deviennent noirs, et ma peau devient un peu plus blanche? Tout le monde semble surpris surtout que Wyatt change de la même manière, ou presque, au même moment.

_« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Tu es partie comme les autres et je suis censée t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Surement pas !_

_Laisse nous au moins t'expliquer. Tu es notre sœur._

_Votre soeur ? Ou tu vois qu'elle vous ressemble ? Elle n'a pas les crocs et le manque de sang comme toi la naine ! _

_Wyatt, ce ne sont pas les mêmes que la dernière fois, ceux là sont des venins. _

_Super, encore de la nouveauté. Tu ne m'épargne rien toi !_

_Attendez vous 2 ! La dernière fois ? Depuis quand vous chassez ensembles ?_

_Maman je n'ai plus 5ans, la chasse, ca fait longtemps que j'en fais. Et nous y sommes aller 2 fois. _

_Un vampire c'est attaqué à une amie donc on l'a traqué. _

_Piper pas la peine de t'énerver. _

_Super ! Notre Bella se met à la chasse et à la traque, sympa !_

_Je ne suis pas « votre Bella » Emmett ! Je ne suis pas la fragile petite humaine que tu penses que je suis. Et puis pourquoi vous êtes revenus ?_

_Tu nous manque Bells, Alice t'a vue te prendre un décharge, d'ailleurs laisse moi te soigner. _

_Ne t'approche pas Carlisle ! Wyatt ? Tu peux ? »_

Et là, tout se passe très vite. Wyatt approche, Edward grogne et lui saute dessus. Wyatt étant plus costaud, dirons nous, le jette de l'autre côté de la salle et va pour lui sauter dessus.

_« Arrête Wyatt ! Laisse tombé. Toi, la prochaine fois que tu fais ca, tu fini en cendre. On est plusensembles, tu n'es plus rien pour moi !_

_Tu m'as vite remplacé effectivement. Tu disais m'aimer et je vois, aujourd'hui, à quel point c'est vrai._

_Tu t'es barré il y a 8mois pour une excuse bidon, tout ca parce que quoi ?_

_Pour te protéger ! Les Volturi étaient après toi, Victoria aussi. Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ? _

_Ils sont toujours après elle Einstein ! Te barrer n'a strictement rien changer. _

_Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ? T'es pas mieux que moi, tu lui apporte pas plus, au contraire. _

_Je sais me défendre merci ! Surtout contre un vampire. Je les attends avec impatience les Volt' Bro'. Quand j'ai tuée Calisto ce matin, il ne m'a fallut que 5minutes tout ca parce que tu ne sais pas rester à ta place et nous n'avons pas put avoir les infos que nous voulions. _

_Alors vous ne savez toujours pas qui est derrière ? _Nous interrompit Chris.

_Non, mais je te promets Chris, je vais tout faire pour retrouver Billy et Christie. _

_Je suppose que la sangsue ici présente c'est montré héroïque à ce moment là ?_

_Wyatt, sois gentil, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ca. Et pour te répondre, il a voulut protégé Bella de Calisto. Elle lui a arrachée un bras _**(qui va mieux je précise au cas où ^^)**_ avant de sauter sur Bella et Alexia. _

_QUOI ?_

_Papa tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Le bouclier marche toujours aussi bien que pendant les entrainements. _

_Et que font ses vampires ici ? _

_Vous savez depuis quand pour nous Charlie ? _

_Nous savons depuis toujours Carlisle. Je suis une être de lumière et Charlie est un sorcier. Bella est un petit mélange des deux. _

_Un petit mélange ? Vraiment ? Elle est plus que ca !_

_Coop ! Tais toi, ils n'ont pas a savoir ca !_

_Savoir quoi ? _Demanda Edward.

_Rien ! Coop s'il te plait !_

_Quoi ? Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu veux encore les protéger ? _

_Très bien chéri calme toi. Je vais leur expliquer. _

_Pheobe ! Wyatt fait taire ta tante s'il te plait ?_

_Pourquoi ? On est plus fort c'est vrai, surtout toi. _

_Bon quelqu'un nous explique ? _

_Esmé c'est ca ? Nous sommes des sorciers, comme on vous l'a dit, mais il y a 30ans, une prophétesse a déclarée que l'ainé de 2 familles de sorciers s'allieront pour détruire la dernière Triade. Nous l'avons découvert il y a 2mois. Depuis, nous nous faisons attaqués assez _souvent_. Bella et Wyatt étant les ainés de nos familles sont les cibles. A eux 2n près de 30 démons ont rejoinr les Enfers. Bella est une puissante sorcière et une excellente être de lumière, c'est pourquoi le « petit mélange » n'est pas très juste. _

_C'est quoi cette prophétie ? _(Bella et Wyatt)

_Pourquoi personne ne nous l'a dit ? _

_On voulait pas que ca se sache. _

_Pour me protéger ? Nous protéger ? Pas vous hein ! On se fait attaqués sans relâche sans savoir pourquoi ! _

_Calme toi chérie. Nous avons fais cela pour tenté de retrouver cette prophétesse. _

_En fait vous n'êtes pas mieux que nous. _

_Toi le vamp' bouffeur de souris tu te tais ! Tu n'es en rien concerné par cette histoire. Tu serais resté au près de ma fille comme promis, rien de tout ca ne se serai produit avant quelques années. _

_Charlie, vous ne nous appréciez peut être pas mais vous avez fait exactement la même chose au fond. Vous lui cachez des choses. Vous ne valez pas mieux. _

_Fais gaffe Edward ! Tu ne sais rien de nous. _Il fit apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa main. Chaque Cullen fait un geste de recul. _Vous n'aimez toujours pas hein ? Alors on se calme !_

_Stop ! Tout le monde se calme ! J'en ai marre !_

_Bella, calme toi, tu change encore. _

_Je m'en contre fiche. Je n'en peux plus ! Les vamp' on se calme et on se barre, les sorciers, chacun chez soi, moi, je vais me calmée ailleurs. _

_Bells on doit parlés s'il te plait._

_Non Alice. Nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire. Adieu. »_

Un eclipssage sur le Golden Gate Bridge plus tard. Heureusement que je n'ai pas le vertige vu le nombre de fois où je m'y rends aujourd'hui. Près de 10minutes après, quelqu'un d'autre s'éclipse à côté de moi. Wyatt. Ca tombe bien, nous devons parlés.

_« Salut, Ca ne te dérange pas que je te tienne compagnie ? _

_Non, reste. »_

**Et voilà la suite ! **

**Je sais que j'ai dis que je publierais plus souvent mais nous allons dire qu'il m'a fallut du temps pour écrire ce chapitre, et que j'ai due gérer la boutique toute seule la semaine dernière et que cette semaine j'ai pas eu le courage de tout réécrire sur mon ordi en rentrant du boulot. Bref on s'en moque ^^**

**Tout ca pour dire que je suis désolée j'ai eu un peu de mal à tout faire (en plus du boulot, des devoirs, de lire les suites (certaines ^^) des fictions que je lis et la vie de famille)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre retrouvailles vous a plut :D**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous **

**Xukette **

**ps : si certaines (certains ?) aime la comédie musicale Dracula, l'amour plus fort que la mort, si vous avez l'occasion d'y aller franchement ne la ratez pas elle est géniale ! Personnellement j'ai vraiment adorée aller la voir ! **


	8. Chapter 7

**POV Edward**

5 mois. 5 mois à repenser à mes mots. Bien sur que non je ne les pensais pas, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour pouvoir la protéger des Volturi. Ma famille m'en veut encore aujourd'hui. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'une de leurs pensées ne m'atteignent. J'ai bien essayer d'aller en Italie afin d'écourter ma misérable existence, mais c'était sans compter sur mon étouffante petite sœur et son pouvoir. A chaque tentative, elle me ramenait à la maison, me reprochant leur tristesse.

En parlant de tristesse, rien ne peut être pire que de m'imaginer mon amour. Alice n'ayant plus de vision d'elle depuis quelques temps, je ne sais dans quel état elle peut être. Je lui ai briser le coeur, et malgré l'envie d'aller la retrouver afin de m'excuser, et de réparer mes erreur, j'ai peur. Peur de l'état dans lequel je risque de la retrouver, peur qu'elle me rejète, peur de voir qu'elle s'en ai remise et qu'elle ai refait sa vie. Oh je ne la blâmerais pas, bien au contraire, mais alors, je n'aura plus aucun sens, je ne serai ce que je fais encore sur cette Terre. J'espère peut être au fond de moi qu'elle réussisse à me pardonner, à reconstruire quelque chose avec moi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

En dehors de la tristesse, la colère domine tout le reste. Pourquoi ces nomades ont ils ruinés nos vies? Pourquoi j'ai été assez stupide pour risquer la vie de Bella? Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à tous les éliminer? Pourquoi les Volturi pèsent ils aussi lourds dans la balance et ont menacés de la tuer eux même ? Pourquoi ces lois débiles ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, les tuer, tous autant qu'il sont. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez fort, ou alors je suis trop stupide pour ne pas me révolté, après tout, je ne suis qu'un vampire, je n'ai pas un pouvoir bien utile pour me défendre face à eux. Je suis en colère après ma famille également. Même Rose, qui pourtant ne l'appréciait pas plus que ca, m'en veut et me lance des reproches à longueur de journée. Mais eux n'ont plus ne l'ont pas protéger, eux aussi ont laissés s'échapper les nomades. Et Carlisle est ami avec les Volturi, il a même fait partie de leur « groupe » (parce que non je n'appelle pas ca une « famille ») il aurait put m'aider face à eux mais non. Mais je crois que je suis en colère- contre moi également. Pourquoi lui ai je dis toutes ses choses ? Pourquoi lui ai je fais croire que je ne l'aimais pas ? Je suis un idiot incapable de défendre ceux que j'aime. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la retrouver, retrouver un semblant de vie.

Il y a quelques temps, j'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose va changer. Je ne sais pas quoi, je ne sais pas dans quel sens mais j'espère juste que ce ne sera pas trop grave.

**POV Alice**

Tristesse, rage, colère, tout ses sentiments que je ressens depuis des mois ne cessent de me hanter. Jasper à même dut partir quelque temps pour faire le vide. Lui aussi n'est pas bien depuis notre départ mais étant empathe, il doit supporter notre peine à chacun en plus de la sienne. Je ne serai pas capable d'avoir son pouvoir.

Je guette le futur de Bella depuis un moment mais rien. Pas même une petite infos pour savoir comment elle va. A croire que mon pouvoir ne fonctionne plus sur elle. Mais je ressens quelque chose de différent. Je ne serai l'expliquer mais quelque chose va changer, et ca ne me rassure pas.

Un matin, alors que nous commencions à ravoir un semblant de vie, j'ai eu une vision. Bella. Elle se faisait attaquée dans une ruelle. Un seul mot et toute la famille était autour de moi. Nous devions y aller.

**Oui oui je sais, je suis un peu en retard dans les publications.. Mais j'ai eu quelques soucis ses derniers temps donc j'ai pas eu l'envie d'écrire, et même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui c'est un peu la pagaille.. Mais je voulais quand même vous poster un petit extrait de mon prochain chapitre. **

**Non, comme vous le voyez pas de discution Bella/Wyatt pour l'instant ... :D (mais ne me trucidez pas maintenant, je suis déjà en retard dans les publications ...)**

**Alors non ca ne sera pas exactement comme ca dans le chapitre, je pense faire quelques modifications, mais au moins vous voyez un peu l'idée... **

**Promis je me dépêche de l'écrire et je vous le poste au plus vite (du moins dès que j'en ai le temps ^^)**

**Bisous tout le monde !**

**Xukette **


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, comme vous le voyez je suis de retour**

**Je sais que ca fait un moment, mais je ne vais pas vous donner d'explications, non seulement parce que je n'ai pas a me justifier, mais aussi parce que cela concerne ma vie privée... **

**Je sais bien que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent la suite donc je vais vous laisser lire ce petit chapitre... **

**Je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laisser, ca me fait plaisir de voir que malgré le manque de publication, et la longueur des chapitres, mon histoire vous plait.. **

****.

.

.

.

.

.

POV Esmé

Bella a bien changée en quelques mois. Il y a encore 6mois, elle était toute renfermée, calme, et amoureuse de mon fils. Aujourd'hui elle n'a plus rien avoir avec la frêle petite humaine que nous connaissions. Je suis triste, bien évidemment, mais elle a l'air plus forte, plus épanouie, plus heureuse. Malgré la colère qu'elle ressent envers nous, je suis bien contente de dire que je suis heureuse pour elle. Elle a trouvée une famille qui l'aime plus que tout, et malgré cette chasse aux démons qui me fait horriblement peur pour elle, je dois dire que je suis soulagée. Elle a reprit de la confiance en elle après le départ de mon fils.

Je ne suis pas étonnée par la réaction de Charlie face à mon fils. J'aurai été dans la même position que lui, j'aurai surement agis de la même manière. Mais je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde qu'ils étaient sorciers. Bien sur, je savais que nous n'étions pas les seules créatures surnaturelles qui existaient, mais je ne pensais pas que les sorciers existaient réellement. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'il existait plus dangereux que nous.

Aujourd'hui, alors que nous sommes partis depuis 1semaine de chez les Halliwell, je me sens revivre. Oh bien sur, ce n'est pas le cas de mes enfants, mais après tout, ils ont décidés eux même de l'abandonné. Je leur en veux. Je sais que cest dur, mais j'en veux à mes enfants, et particulièrement à Edward, de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle semblait si fragile, mais je me rends compte maintenant, que le danger serai de la mettre en colère. Je vois bien que mes enfants sont tristes de la réaction de Bella. Mais comment faire? Comment leur dire que le mieux pour elle, serai de laisser tout cela passer? Je vois la tristesse de mes enfants tout les jours, même Rosalie s'en veux. Edward n'est pas rentré avec nous, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise. Alice ne sautille plus dans tout les sens depuis qu'elle est partie, mais maintenant elle est encore plus triste. Jasper doit ressentir la peine de tout le monde, se qui doit être encore pire. Emmett le prend plutôt bien. Il est comme moi, il doit se dire qu'il faut lui laisser du temps. Il aime Bella comme sa petite soeur, mais le fait qu'elle soit heureuse ailleurs le fait espérer qu'un jour, peut être, nous ayons de ses nouvelles. Quand à Carlisle, il observe tout comme moi, mais il regrette la réaction de Charlie. Ils étaient amis à une époque pas si lointaine que ca. Et le fait que cette histoire prenne une tournure pareil l'ennuie plus qu'il ne le laisse voir.

Je dois juste espérer que ma famille se reconstruise petit à petit. Que cette histoire finisse par s'arranger.

POV Jasper

Doute. Voilà la première chose que chacun à ressenti quand nous l'avons revue dans cette ruelle. Nous ne savions pas réellement si nous allions la revoir, mais ce que nous avons vu là bas, nous a laisser perplexe. Etait ce vraiment notre Bella? Je ne pense pas. Elle a changée. Ce qu'elle ressent a changer. Elle est plus forte, plus indépendante, plus heureuse. Je sais que ce que je vais dire risque de surprendre, mais je suis heureux que mon frère l'ai quitter. Étant empathe, je ressentais leurs sentiments, et au fond, chacun d'eux le savent, Edward n'aime pas Bella comme il le prétend. Ce qu'il l'attire, c'est son sang, et lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte, cela ne sera bon pour personne. J'ai aperçue ce que Bella ressent aujourd'hui, et malgré le début de sentiments, elle est plus attiré par un des fils Halliwell qu'elle ne l'a jamais été par Edward. D'ailleurs, les Halliwell ont quelques chose de plus que nous. Malgré notre attachement à notre famille, nous ne nous protégeons pas autant qu'eux. Ils protègent les innocents depuis des générations comme s'ils étaient des personnes très importantes, mais leur famille passe avant tout. Si l'un d'eux est blessé, c'est toute la famille qui réagit. Nous sommes proches les uns des autres, mais de part notre nature, cela ne sera jamais pareil, et Bella a besoin de ca pour être totalement heureuse.

Ma famille est bouleversé. Alice en premier lieux. Elle a perdue sa meilleure amie, je l'a comprends, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Même si j'aime énormément ma famille, voir Bella dans cette famille me rassure. Elle sera toujours protégée, tandis qu'avec nous, elle risque sa vie à tout moment, et puis, nous ne sommes pas aussi protecteur que nous le pensons tous. Nous nous voilons la face. Et je sais qu'Esmé l'a comprit, et que c'est pour cela qu'elle est heureuse pour Bella. Alice lui en veux nous avoir si vite oublier, et de nous en vouloir autant. Mais je ne me risquerais pas à le lui expliquer, je tiens à ma vie quand même. Rosalie s'en veux. Elle qui ne pense qu'à elle, elle qui veut que tout les regards soient braqués sur elle, elle se rend compte aujourd'hui qu'elle n'a absolument rien fait pour Bella et Edward, et fut même contente qu'ils se séparent. Voir Edward comme cela lui a fait ouvrir les yeux. En parlant de mon frère, il c'est rendu compte la semaine dernière qu'il avait perdu. Que jamais il ne retrouverai le confort qu'il avait avec Bella. Ce qui lui plaisait chez elle était son sang et son silence. Et il commence à se l'avouer. Peut être que bientôt nous retrouverons notre famille...

POV Alice

Comment peut elle nous faire ca? Nous abandonnés comme si nous n'étions rien. Je suis sa meilleure amie, j'ai toujours été présente pour elle, jusqu'à ce que mon frère joue les imbéciles. Je suis en rage. Je suis en colère contre mon frère qui l'a faite fuir, contre Bella de ne plus nous adresser la parole, contre Esmé qui est heureuse qu'elle ait trouvée une famille aussi aimante, contre Emmett qui comprend qu'il l'a perdue mais qui espère toujours la revoir, contre Jasper qui ne dit rien et ne fait rien, contre Carlisle qui pense surement que nous prenons tout ca trop à coeur, et contre Rosalie qui n'a jamais fait un seul effort pour la connaître et qui aujourd'hui s'en veux.

Je sais que toute cette colère n'a pas lieux d'être et que surtout, elle n'est pas dirigée vers ma famille, mais vers moi. Je m'en veux d'avoir laisser tout sa aller si loin. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je savais qu'Edward ne l'aimais pas, et ne l'iame toujours pas, autant qu'il le prétant, mais j'avais enfin une amie, une véritable amie. Je pouvais faire du shopping avec elle, je pouvais parler pendant des heures avec elle, et pourtant elle est partie. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait, elle aurai pu restée en contact avec moi au moins ! Nous sommes amies, bon sang !

Je sais que je ne suis qu'un égoïste de penser tout ca, surtout sachant qu'elle est heureuse, et qu'elle a une famille qui l'a protège bien plus que ce que nous nous ayons fait. Mais que voulez vous? J'ai toujours été comme ca, je pense que cela ne changera jamais. J'ai fais beaucoup pour elle, et tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est de nous ignorer et fuir. Nous n'avons pas pu lui parler. Je suis triste et en colère.

Comment avons nous pu en arriver là ? Ces Halliwell m'ont enlevés ma soeur, ma meilleure amie, et je dois restée sans rien faire, sans rien dire ? Non, il en est hors de question ! Je récupèrerais ma Bella, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non !

POV Edward

Une semaine que nous sommes partis. Une semaine que je suis seul, que je me suis retrouvé en forêt, histoire de réfléchir un peu. Je sais qu'elle est avec une nouvelle famille, je sais qu'elle ne veut plus nous parler mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ferai tout pour que cela change.

Comment ont ils fait ? Je veux dire, elle est plus proche d'eux qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec nous, alors que cela fait 5mois qu'elle est avec eux. Je suis jaloux qu'elle ait réussie a se lier à eux aussi vite alors que nous avons mis beaucoup plus de temps à créer un contact avec elle. Et se Wyatt que se croit tout permit. Comme ose t il penser qu'il a la moindre chance avec elle? Il ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. Jamais il ne sera mieux que moi. Et puis, comment a t elle osé refuser que Carlisle l'a soigne ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour elle, elle devrait nous remercier, et ne pas nous fuir comme cela. Nous avons tout fait pour elle et c'est comme cela qu'elle nous remercie ? Je ne pense pas que cela va se passer ainsi. Je la récupèrerais coûte que coûte. Et beaucoup de ceux qui se mettrons en travers de mon chemin le regretterons. Je vous en fait la promesse.

.

.

.

.

**Et oui, toujours pas de discutions B/W mais rassurez vous ca arrive !**

**Je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas a ca, mais j'en ai marre de voir toujours les Cullen gentils, donc je change un peu.. Une Alice et un Edward, prèt à tout pour sortir Bella des griffes des Halliwell ? Mmmm que vous réserve la suite?**

**J'espère que ca vous plait toujours :s **

**En tout cas, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

**Bisous**

**Xukette**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bon maintenant que je suis lancée, rien ne m'arrête, donc me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre... **

**Et non, la discution tant attendue n'est pas pour maintenant.. mais après un passage Cullen, voilà un passage Halliwell, rien que pour vous...**

**J'espère que ca va vous plaire ...**

****.

.

.

.

.

**POV Piper**

Qui l'aurai crue? Charlie et Renée de retour parmi nous ? C'est Prue qui aurait été contente. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Renée. Ces 2 là étaient inséparable à une époque. Je me souviens qu'elles faisaient tout pour enrager nos parents et grands parents. Je suis triste qu'elle ne soit plus avec nous aujourd'hui, chaque jour j'ai une pensée pour elle. Mais ceci n'est pas le sujet.

Le couple c'est très vite intégré dans la famille, et malgré les tensions, que personnes ne comprends d'ailleurs, entre Bella et Wyatt, cette dernière c'est plutôt bien intégrée dans la famille. Les petites l'adore, Mélinda la considère comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu et Chris et Henry Jr passent leur temps a l'embêter. En somme, une belle et grande famille a vu le jour.

Wyatt a changer depuis leur arrivé. Moins de sortie, plus d'entrainements, et il a toujours un regard pour Bella quand il pense que personne ne regarde. Ne serai t il pas attiré par cette belle jeune fille ? En tout cas, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que toutes ses tensions se calment entre eux. Pas une journée ne se passe sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se lance des piques, malgré les regards, il y a toujours un sujet pour une dispute. Je ne sais pas réellement si je dois m'en mêler mais je sais que Phoebe l'a remarquer aussi, facile me direz vous, grâce à son don d'empathie, elle sait ce que chacun ressent. Il faudra que l'on parle.

La réaction de Bella face aux Cullen, ne m'a que très peu étonnée. Je sais qu'elle leur en veux, mais au fond, je sais que tout ceci ne va pas se finir comme elle le souhaiterai. Je sens quelque chose de pas très net dans cette famille. Le fait que ce soit des vampires n'arrange pas je dois l'avouée. Mais j'ai un mauvais présentiment. Léo est prévenu, mais j'espère que rien ne se passera. Je sais bien que les enfants se sont méfier de leur arrivée, mais ils n'ont rien dit, et vu que Bella c'est très vite prit la tête avec l'un d'eux ils ont fini par partir très vite. Surtout que Charlie n'a pas été très coopératif avec eux...

Mais bon, après leur départ, la vie à repris son court, et malgré le rapprochement entre nos 2 familles, les traques de démons ne sont pas plus faciles. J'espère qu'à un moment ou un autre nous aurons des informations sur les filles. Billie et Christie ont été enlevées il y a 1an et personnes n'arrive à avoir d'informations. Chris est le plus touché par cette situation vu qu'il est très proche des filles. Il est amoureux de Billie depuis que celle ci est apparue dans nos vies, et Christie est sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement pour nous, aucun démon de parle, préférant mourir que nous dire qui est derrière tout ca.

**POV Phoebe**

Ces ados vont me rendre dingue ! Non mais on a pas idée de faire tout pour se détester alors que c'est tout le contraire. C'est vrai quoi ? J'adore Wyatt mais s'il ne se décide pas a lui parler ca va être l'enfer ! Depuis que les Swan sont arrivés, Bella et Wyatt jouent au chat et la sourie. Bien que les derniers mois ce cinémas ce soit un peu calmé, aucun des 2 ne fait ou dit quoi que ce soit. Ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre mais ont trop peur pour ce l'avouer. Ils me rappellent Piper et Léo dans leurs débuts. Amoureux mais vu que ca leur était interdit, ils se fuyaient. Là par contre, je ne sais pas trop ce qui les retient. Mais je ne vais pas m'en mêler. On c'est dit, avec Coop, que cela ne nous regardait pas, et que si jamais nous devions intervenir, ce serai avec l'accord d'une des personnes concernée.

Mes filles s'entendent à merveille avec Bella. Je crois que son arrivée a fait du bien à beaucoup d'entre nous, notamment les enfants. Elle est un peu le noyau du groupe. C'est impressionnant à voir d'ailleurs. Elle c'est intégrée très rapidement dans le groupe. Etant une des plus âgée, les filles se sont prise d'affection pour elle, et la considère comme un modèle. Le fait qu'elle les aient toute sauvées au moins une fois d'un démon, même alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas, y est surement pour beaucoup. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est un peu la grade sœur de chacune. Un référent au même titre que Wyatt avant qu'elle n'arrive. Ces deux là forme une paire assez impressionnante. Surtout quand on les voit au combat. Ils ont combattus de nombreuses fois ensembles, et je les soupçonne de partir à la chasse aux démons ensembles. Ils bougent en fonction de l'autre, ils ont le même instinct de protection envers notre famille mais ils le font sans s'en rendre compte. Je ne saurai l'expliquer mais je n'ai jamais vu cela de toute ma vie. Ils sont impressionnants, et ils le savent. Beaucoup de démons ont peur de voir débarquer le duo de choc. Malgré cela, aucunes information nous est parvenu et Wyatt et Chris perdent patience. Bella est là pour les calmer un peu, ne connaissant pas les sœurs, elle se sent certainement moins concernée mais elle fait tout pour essayer de les retrouver. Cette gamine est géniale. Et avec tout ca, elle trouve le moyen de nous faire rire.

Il faut avouer que depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'elle était sorcière, elle se lâche aux dire de ses parents. Et ses réactions fasse aux fondateurs n'est que plaisir. Nous les avons toujours plus ou moins respectés avec mes sœurs, mais jamais au grand jamais nous aurions eu le plaisir de voir ca arriver un jour. Si une personne est bien capable d'obtenir quelque chose des fondateurs, c'est bien Isabella. Elle a tout prit de ses parents. Déjà qu'eux n'étaient pas en reste face à ses abrutis, mais je dois dire que ce petit mélange des 2 est juste un divertissement à plein temps. Elle est envoi balader au moindre geste ou mot de trop et aucun d'eux n'arrive à la contenir. Même Wyatt n'a jamais réussi à les envoyer balader aussi bien qu'elle sait le faire, et pourtant c'est le meilleur de la famille pour cela.

Les fondateurs n'ont d'ailleurs pas été très ravie du retour des Swan. Une famille qui leur est impossible de gérer, qui n'ont jamais eu aucuns respect pour eux, et qui, par dessus tout, est une des plus puissante. Ils savent certainement des choses que l'on ignore mais je suis sure que nous en seront d'avantage très rapidement.

Cette prophétie ne me dit rien qui vaille, et j'espère que nous retrouverons les filles, après tout, nous avons le pouvoir des 3, elles, le pouvoir ultime, ce serai juste parfait, ainsi nous pourrions nous protéger au maximum.

**POV Mélinda**

Bella est géniale ! Je l'adore ! Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas la seule. Elle nous a sauver je ne sais combien de fois avec les filles et Henry Jr. Même si mes frères sont toujours là pour nous, le fait d'avoir Bella, c'est un peu comme une grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu …

Elle est toujours là si on a besoin d'elle, que ce soit pour la magie, pour parler ou pour nous aider. Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas indifférente aux charmes de mon frère, tout comme lui ne l'ai pas aux siens, tout le monde l'a remarquer, sauf eux deux. Voir ces vampires débarqués ne nous a pas franchement fait plaisir mais maman nous a dit d'être sympa avec eux. Du coup, aucun de nous ne leur a parler. Pourquoi serions nous aimable avec ceux qui ont fait tant de mal à Bella ? D'ailleurs, que ce soit Wyatt ou Charlie, ils ont l'air de penser comme moi. Même si nos pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore manifestés, j'aurai adorée pouvoir leur mettre une bonne correction, surtout au rouquin ! Il c'est quand même attaqué à mon frère hein!

Mais depuis leur départ, Bella et mon frère sont plus proche l'un de l'autre. Même s'ils chassent de plus en plus ensembles, leur relation est devenue plus fusionnelle. Certains changements ont eu lieux, et même si personnes ne s'en aperçoit, je suis sûre que c'est plus que de l'amitié... En tout cas je l'espère réellement, ils le méritent tout les deux.

**POV Wyatt**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Depuis qu'elle a débarquer, rien de va comme je voudrais. Sérieusement, je n'arrive même plus à penser à autre chose qu'elle. Elle débarque et tout est chambouler. Je crois qu'au fond, c'est pour cela que je n'apprécie pas, ou que je fait semblant de ne pas l'apprécier. Comment fait elle? Un regard et je suis ensorceler, je ne sais pas par quel moyen elle a réussie son coup, mais je sais que dès les premières minutes j'ai été sous son charme. Malgré cela je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut. Nous devons retrouver les filles et protéger notre famille. Et puis elle ne c'est pas totalement remis de sa rupture. Au fond, elle fait la fille forte mais je sens que ce n'est qu'une apparence. Un moyen de tromper ses parents, leur évitant de s'inquiéter. Son bien être passe après celui de sa famille mais je me promets de la protéger au maximum. Enfin ca c'était avant de voir qu'elle se faisait attaquer et que je n'étais pas capable de faire quelque chose. La fois ou j'ai eu vraiment peur, fut quand elle c'est évanouie dans la bulle de protection avec les jumelles. Je m'en suis voulu comme pas permis. Elle venait de s'entrainer avec Chris et moi au sous sol et je n'ai pas réagit assez vite. Je m'en veux toujours. Et depuis je fais de mon maximum pour la protéger sans que cela ne fasse tilt aux yeux de ma famille.

Mais les vampires n'ont fait que m'inquiéter d'avantage. Lisant les pensées des gens, je dois dire que certains ne sont pas très d'accord pour laisser Bella tranquille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent pas ca ne présage rien de bon. Son ex est jaloux comme pas permis, et le fait qu'il ai lu dans nos pensées le comportement que j'ai envers Bella, ne l'a fait qu'enrager d'avantage. L'avenir nous dira bien ce qu'il se prépare mais j'espère juste pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au point avec ma belle ...

.

.

.

.

.

**Voilà, pas trop déçus ?**

**A très bientôt ! (la suite est en cours d'écriture ne vous inquiétez pas !)**

**Bisous **

**Xukette **


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà !**

**j'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)**

.

.

.

.

**Petit Rappel**

_Bells on doit parlés s'il te plait._

_Non Alice. Nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire. Adieu. »_

Un eclipssage sur le Golden Gate Bridge plus tard. Heureusement que je n'ai pas le vertige vu le nombre de fois où je m'y rends aujourd'hui. Près de 10minutes après, quelqu'un d'autre s'éclipse à côté de moi. Wyatt. Ca tombe bien, nous devons parlés.

_« Salut, Ca ne te dérange pas que je te tienne compagnie ?_

_Non, reste. »_

**POV Bella **

5mois que je suis partie de Forks, 6 que je suis célibataire et j'arrive quand même a cacher à ma famille que je suis amoureuse et en couple. Qui l'aurai crût? Avec Wyatt, nous avions décider de ne rien dire, par peur, par manque d'envie, je ne sais pas trop, mais nous voulions garder cela pour nous. Avec nos famille, c'est un record de tenir depuis 1 semaine. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et puis l'arrivé de mon ancienne « famille » n'arrange pas les choses. Je ne souhaitais pas les revoir, je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent gâcher mon bonheur. Je ne leur fais plus confiance, et j'ai une étrange impression les concernant. Je veux pouvoir protéger ma famille, et surtout Wyatt, mais je sais aussi qu'à trop vouloir protéger tout le monde, je risque d'avoir mal. J'ai peur de perdre quelqu'un mais aussi d'être heureuse, de grandir, devoir qu'effectivement je suis plus forte que la plupart des personnes que je connais. J'ai peur et je ne sais pas quoi faire...

_« Tu es partie loin dans tes pensée ma belle … Tout va bien ? _Sa voix m'a fait sursauter, je l'avais un peu oublier, perdue dans mes pensées.

_Excuse moi. Je réfléchissais. Tu sais tout autant que moi ce qui se passe. J'ai peur. _

_Peur de quoi ? D'avancer? _

_Non, bien sur que non, mais nous savons tout les 2 ce qui se passe Wyatt, je..._

_Tu? Écoute Isa, je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, malgré tout ce que tu pourrais penser, je tombe amoureux, et bien que j'ai totalement la trouille, et que je ne sais pas si ca pourrait ou non marcher, je ne suis pas lui ! _En me disant cela, il me prend les mains et me regarde dans les yeux. Il sait qu'il me déstabilise à chaque fois, c'est de la triche ! Oui je suis de mauvaise foie, mais que voulez vous, je craque face à ses yeux...

_Ce n'est pas de ca que je parle et tu le sais très bien. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme lui, sinon nous ne n'en serions pas là. Je tombe aussi amoureuse, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouver les filles, il y a tout ses démons qui en on après nous à cause de cette prophétie et ces satanés vampires qui reviennent. Je ne leur fais pas confiance, et j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _

_Tu as peur pour moi ? Voyons Isa, je pensais que tu me faisais plus confiance que ca! Ce n'est pas une bande de vampires jaloux et quelques démons qui vont me faire partir en courant. Surtout si cette prophétie annonce que nous sommes les meilleurs ! _J'éclate de rire à sa dernière phrase.

_Que tu es modeste ! Quoi que, effectivement nous sommes certainement plus fort que beaucoup de notre génération, mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi ! Je me suis attaché à toi, pas de bol, tu vas devoir me supporter maintenant !_

_Si tu reste avec moi, je ferais tout pour que ca marche. Regarde jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a pas eu de problèmes et pourtant on est plus ou moins ensembles depuis une semaine. Personne ne l'a remarquer mais je n'ai pas envie de ma cacher de ma famille. Je suis bien avec toi, et ils ont tous remarqués que je veillais plus sur toi qu'au début. Alors quoi ? On ne tente rien du tout et on arrête là ?_

_Non ! Se voir en secret ce n'est pas pour moi, a tout moment on risque de se faire capter et se sera pire qu'un interrogatoire du FBI. Merci mais non merci, pour ca je repasserais. Et arrête de rire, tu sais comment ils sont !_

_Et oui ma belle, mais que veux tu? C'est ma famille et même s'ils sont encombrants, bruyants et pas mal envahisseurs ils nous aiment, et je suis sûr que ca leur ferai plaisir de nous savoir ensembles. Pas toi ?_

_Si, bien sur que si, mais j'ai peur. Que veux tu, je ne peux pas être un puissante sorcière sans avoir peur de perdre quelqu'un auquel je tiens, et toi en premier lieu !_

_Tu me perdras pas Isa, je te le promets !_

_Ne promets pas ce genre de chose, tu n'en sais rien. Écoute je veux bien leur dire, mais faisons d'abord dégager les Cullen je ne veux plus les voir. Jamais._

_Très bien. »_

Et voilà, je vais avoir la trouille tant qu'on ne leur aura pas dit et que je ne verrai pas leur réaction. En attendant, on se contente de s'embrasser, regardant de temps en temps ce qui se passe autour de nous. Tout en continuant à parler. De l'avenir, des démons, des filles.

D'ailleurs j'en apprends d'avantage. Billie et Christie sont 2 sœurs qui ont débarquée dans leurs vies il y a maintenant 3ans. Elles ont maintenant 18 et 20ans. Billie est la copine de Chris et la meilleure amie de Wyatt, Christie est la meilleure amie de Chris. Ils se sont rencontrés en enfers, ou je sais drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre sauf pour nous. Les 2 frères étaient en train de traquer un démon de niveau inférieur quand les filles sont apparues devant eux, tuant leur démon. Au début, ce fut un peu la guerre entre eux 4 mais très vite, ils se sont liés d'amitiés et partaient à la chasse ensembles. Chris a avoué ses sentiments à Billie au bout de 3mois, depuis ils sont ensembles. Enfin jusqu'à il y a 1an. Un démon les a enlevées. Changeant de position souvent, jamais personne n'a réussi à les retrouvées. Mais ca va changer. Foie de Swan, nous allons les trouvées et faire payer à ce démon !

Ca fait maintenant 4heures que nous sommes partis du manoir. Nous nous décidons enfin à partir même si cela ce fait un peu à contre cœur. Mais bon , il paraitrait qu'il faille quand même rentrer histoire de donner à manger à mon estomac empêcheur de tourner en rond.

A peine arrivée, la seule chose que j'entends, fut Rosalie, remarquant notre retour, ensembles, souriants, _« Ben on voit que certaines se remettent plus vite que d'autres ! ». _J'aurai aimée la carboniser, je vous jure que c'est vrai, mais bon, ca ne se fait pas. La seule chose dont elle est eu droit, fut un regard noir, et mon dos. Entre elle et mon estomac, c'est le dernier qui gagne haut la main. Chacun des Cullen a essayer de me parler. C'était sans compter mon don pour l'eclipsage et les regards noirs. La dernière personne à essayer fut Edward. Manque de chance, je suis fatiguée et j'en ai marre de les voir squattés ma maison.

_« Alors c'est ca ? Tu comptes nous ignorer et faire comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Refaire ta vie avec ce mec qui tu connais à peine et nous oublier?_

_Rappelle moi en quoi tout ceci te concerne? Je crois me rappeler d'une chose, c'est toit qui t'es barrer en me disant que ce serai comme si tu n'avais jamais existé ! C'est toi aussi qui t'es barrer emmenant toute ta famille. Dis moi pourquoi je devrais être sympa et faire comme si nous étions toujours quelque chose les uns pour les autres ? Je vais te raconter un scoop ! Non seulement je ne suis plus avec toi, mais en plus je suis heureuse depuis ! Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous. Alors maintenant vous allez être tous bien gentils, vous allez dégagés de chez moi, ne jamais revenir et m'oublier ! Et le tout, de préférence avant que je ne fasse un barbecue géant avec vous ! C'est clair ?_

_Crois tu réellement que tes menaces vont marcher ? Nous ne sommes pas tes petits copains à qui tu peux faire faire ce que tu veux ! Si je veux te récupérer, je le ferai !_

_Ah oui et comment ? _

_Chérie, nous sommes des vampires, tu n'aura pas la force de nous retenir..._

_Parce que tu crois réellement ce que tu dis ? Tu n'es rien, tu penses être meilleur que tout le monde, sous prétexte que tu lis dans les pensées des gens, mais tu n'es rien. Ta force est certe meilleure que celles des humains, mais je n'en suis pas une, si je veux que tu dégage, tu le feras de gré ou de force. Si tu veux qu'il y ait est soucis, pas de problèmes mais ce serai dommage que tu mettes ta famille en danger surtout pour récupérer quelqu'un que tu n'aime pas ! Ce que tu aime chez moi, c'est l'odeur de mon sang, et le calme. Rien d'autre._

_Tu as tords, et je saurai te le prouver. Quand à ton copain, il devrait faire attention à lui également._

_Est ce une menace? Déjà que tu insulte Isa ne joue pas en ta faveur, surtout devant toute notre famille et la tienne, mais qu'en plus tu insinue que je risque d'avoir des problèmes en étant avec elle, tu as de forte chances de ne pas passer le pas de cette porte en entier. _

_Wyatt a raison, continue comme ca, et je te promets de faire en sorte que les morceaux de ton corps soient éparpillés un peu partout sur la planète. Maintenant, tu prends tes clics, tes clacs, et avec ta gentille petite famille vous dégagés. C'est clair ?_

_Vous aurez de nos nouvelles, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

Non mais il est totalement abruti ce vampire ! La dernière bébête qu'il a manger devait avoir un soucis. Mais bon en attendant, ils sont partis. Je savais bien que leur retour ne serait pas positif. Et à en juger les regards de la familles, l'inquisition espagnole aurait été plus agréable.

_Quoi ? Vous auriez voulus qu'ils restent ? Parce que, personnellement je ne les supporte plus donc bon, je ne suis pas désolée. Loin de là. _

_Isa, tu crois qu'ils sont figés, ou on un bug ? Nan parce que ca fait quand même 5 minutes qu'ils ne bougent pas … _

_Comment tu as fais pour l'énerver aussi vite ? _

_Euh Paige, je le connais un peu depuis le temps, donc je sais ce qu'il le touche, et puis ce n'était pas si difficile, il veux absolument m'avoir, et c'est hors de question donc le menacer était la meilleure idée. Bien que maintenant il va surement essayer de faire autrement, et là, ca ne sera pas une partie de plaisir... mais bon._

_Et euh... Vous contiez nous dire quand que vous étiez ensembles tout les 2?_

_Maman, commence pas tu veux? Avec Isa, on voulait garder ca pour nous un peu, mais on comptait vous le dire tout à l'heure. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine et on voudrait bien éviter les questions. A vrai dire, ca ne vous regarde pas vraiment. _

_Ok. Ben félicitation à tout les 2 alors. _

_Merci Mel'. Bon maintenant vous nous excusez mais avec tout ca, je n'ai toujours pas manger, et mon ventre ne va pas se remplir tout seul ! A tout à l'heure. Wyatt tu viens ?_

_Ouep ! »_

Bon on a évités les questions, personne ne nous suit dans la cuisine, les vamp' sont partis. Je crois qu'en fin de compte, la journée c'est plutôt bien passée même si ce n'est pas franchement comme ca que nous aurions voulut l'annoncer. Mais je sens que cette histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là. Malgré tout, je sais que ma famille sera là, et le jour où ils décideront de faire quelque chose, je sais que nous seront prêt à faire face. Mais en attendant, rien de mieux que de regarder un film dans les bras de son homme.

Notre famille l'a plutôt bien prit, pas de questions embarrassantes, pas de discutions gênantes, rien. Même mes parents n'ont rien dit. Peut être que ca convient à tout le monde. Et pendant qu'il n'y a pas de démon, profitons un peu de nous.

C'est au bout de trois heures que nous entendons Piper et Léo nous appeler. Apparemment, il ne manque plus que nous autour de la table. Tout est déjà prêt, la table mise, et un super festin nous attends.

.

.

.

.

**Et voilà... les petits secrets dévoilés, les vamp' partis, un peu de calme avant le retour des démons ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite **

**Bisous**

**Xukette**


End file.
